Como no enamoarme de ti
by SpyWitch
Summary: Hermione llega de Bulgaria donde se había ido para poder pasar mas tiempo con su novio, cuando vuelbe queda embarazada de harry? Gracias a todos por leer!
1. Reencuentro de viejas ¿amistades?

**Capitulo n° 1:** Reencuentro de viejas ¿amistades?

Hace unos varios meses que el curso del trío fantástico había salido de Hogwarts, muchos ya estaban estudiando y otros aún no se decidían.. Por una parte Harry, Ron y Seamus estaban estudiando para hacerse Aurors, por otra parte Neville quería ser profesor de herbología y Hermione, Pansy estaban estudiando para entrar en el Ministerio de Magia.

Harry, Ron y Seamus iban juntos a la Escuela Internacional de Aurors, donde ese día estaban terminando de cursar su segundo año, eran tres solo pero donde les exigían al máximo, ese día terminaban el segundo año y hacían una fiesta, donde invitaron amigos y parientes..

Ron por su parte invito a la familia Weasly y a su mejor amiga Hermione a la que quería como una hermana más al igual que toda su familia.. Seamus había invitado parientes y a su mejor amigo de Hogwarts, Neville.. y por último Harry que había invitado a Dumbledore y a Lupin..

Ese día era importante para la mayoría por que sé iban a reencontrar con su amiga Hermione que hace un año ya que no la veían. Por otra parte ellos ya habían cambiado.. Ron como siempre pelirrojo, con pequeñas pecas en su rostro, se había convertido en un chico alto con grandes ojos azules y muy fuerte..

Harry era el más cambiado de los dos estaba alto con un buen físico, musculoso y corpulento.. Estaba muy atractivo, sus ojos hacían notar la tristeza que aún existía en su corazón por las grandes perdidas que tuvo que soportar.. Era todo un caño entre las chicas, aunque este no les prestaba atención ya que en ese momento su objetivó era convertirse en un gran Auror.. Pero tampoco piensen que las dejaba de lado sentía una atracción por Cho, pero el bien sabía que no la amaba.. Sus lentes habían sido remplazados por los llamados lentes de contactos según los muggles, haciendo así que sus ojos se notaran mas que lo habitual.

Ya era medianoche y a esa hora empezaba la fiesta, en un lugar al aire libre..

Estas emocionado Harry?- pregunto su amigo Ron con una copa de vino que sostenía con su manos derecha, tenía un traje color gris que le hacia resaltar sus ojos

No, tendría? – dijo este sin prestarle mucha atención, estaba observando a una de las Auror de el tercer año que ese día terminaban, él tenía un traje negro pero siempre con su estilo sin corbata y con la camisa fuera del pantalón sin olvidar los primeros botones desabrochados

Claro, hoy viene Hermione, quieres dejar de mirar a Cho, ya sé que esta muy linda pero contrólate crees que no se da cuenta.. – pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que su amigo se había ido en busca de esta – siempre igual – murmuro – lo único que quiere es olvidarse de que Hermione va a llegar en cualquier momento

Harry estaba pasando por todas la mesas que ya estaban bien arregladas, esquivo algunas personas y llego hasta Cho, una muchacha hermosa que ese día llevaba un vestido blanco bien pegado al cuerpo haciendo lucir sus perfectas curvas..

¿Cómo estas Cho? – pregunto Harry saludándola con un beso en la mejilla derecha

Muy bien Harry y tú? – sonrío esta "que atractivo que esta" penso por un instante pero intento que esos pensamientos salieran de su cabeza

Perfecto, terminaste ya eres una Auros y según he escuchado una de las mejores – dijo este haciéndola sonrojar

Gracias Harry, si por suerte si ya he terminado, no dudo que tu logres ser el mejor de la historia – le dijo esta guiñándole un ojo – tal vez algún día seas mi jefe- le dijo cerca de su oído, Harry la agarro de la cintura

Te gustaría? – pregunto harry acariciándole la cintura con pasión

Me encantaría – dijo ella cerca de que sus bocas se juntaran y se unieran – acá no es correcto harry estamos en trabajo y yo bien se que tu no mezclas tu vida personal si así puedo llamar a esto con trabajo

Como me conoces, bueno esta bien – dijo este soltándola

Si quieres puedes venir a casa después de la fiesta, ya sabes donde vivo, a las 6 – dijo con una sonrisa seductora y se fue a hablar con sus colegas y él se fue a hablar con dumbledore que recíen había llegado

Justo en ese momento Hermione con Neville entraban a la fiesta junto con la familia Weasly, Hermione llevaba un vestido rojo corto, que dejaba al descubierto su espalda y Neville venía con un traje azul junto con Ginny su novia que tenía un vestido celeste con tul.

Ron! – grito Hermione al divisar a un pelirrojo ausente

Cómo estas Hermione! – dijo este abrasándola con mucha fuerza

Espléndida – dijo esta con una sonrisa agradable

Se nota – dijo este haciendo que ella de una vueltita para ver sus curvas que se habían formado ese último año mas que nunca

jaja gracias ron – dijo esta medio sonrojada

No hay de que – dijo – tengo un hambre es que no van a dar de comer! – reclamo

Tú si que no cambias – dijo esta con una sonrisa

Gracias – dijo este en tono irónico – hola neville – saludo a este y a su familia y se quedaron hablando un rato hasta que Hermione pregunto..

Y Harry donde esta? – pregunto ella con entusiasmo e intriga por saber donde estaba este

Mmm.. la última vez que lo vi estaba hablando con Cho, ahora esta – miro un poco para todos lados hasta que diviso una cabellera negra muy desordenada – ahí esta, hablando con Dumbledore

Sí ya lo vi, ahora vuelvo – dijo esta

Suerte – dijo Ron que sabía de los sentimientos de su amiga hacía Harry, ella solo sonrío y asintió ante Ron amablemente

No debes esperar tanto de ti harry, confía en ti –le estaba diciendo Dumbledore mientras hablaba con él entretenidamente

Lo intento Albus, lo intento – dijo este – pero siempre estoy pensando que puedo ser mejor – explico él con voz mas grave

Lo sé –dijo este que fue interrumpido por nada mas que Hermione

Hola profesor, Hola Harry – saludo esta con una sonrisa

Como esta la mejor ex alumna de Hogwarts – dijo el director con una sonrisa mirándola a través de sus anteojos y mirando a harry que tenia una expresión de ternura y de firmeza en su rostro

Gracias, muy bien profesor y usted – pregunto esta

De maravilla, bueno me parece que mejor me voy así pueden hablar más tranquilos seguro que tienen mucho que contarse – dijo este

Espere profesor no eh terminado de hablar con usted todavía – dijo Harry que saludaba a Hermione con un beso en la mejilla, pero ante tal comentario ella quedo petrificada

Harry esta noche no es de trabajo, es de fiesta, aprovecha y diviértete descansa – dijo sonriendo y se fue para hablar con unos amigos que lo saludaban desde lejos

Perdón si interrumpí – dijo esta medio triste

Y bueno que se le va a hacer, la próxima fíjate – contesto este dándose media vuelta y dejando a una chica muy quieta y dolida por sus adentro

Ron – dijo esta que fue hacia él a ver si sabía algo del comportamiento de Harry – no sabes que tiene Harry casi no me ha hablado, es mas, esta frío conmigo?

Harry cambio mucho hermy, tienes que tenerle paciencia – dijo este medio triste

No puedes preguntarle por que me trata así – dijo esta que quería una explicación y más le vale que sea buena

A ver, lo intentare – dijo este camino un poco y se encontró a Harry que estaba caminando para entrar en la casa – Harry puedo hablar con vos un segundo

Sí, claro – pasaron a adentro y no se dieron cuenta que alguien los seguía, Hermione que quería escuchar atentamente la conversación de ambos

¿Qué rayos té esta pasando amigo? – pregunto este directamente

No sé a que te refieres – dijo este sentándose en una silla ya que sabía que las discusiones con Ron o las platicas eran realmente largas

Por que no le prestas atención a Hermione? – pregunto este para ser más específico

Ah eso – dijo este que sin darle importancia tomo una copa que estaba allí y la tomo para beberla – nada, no sé – dijo al ver la cara de su amigo

Harry, se sincero conmigo, tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi – dijo este mirándolo a los ojos

Escúchame ron, lo voy a decir una vez y no te lo voy a repetir ella es tu invitada, no la mía, y la verdad no me interesa saber nada de ella – dijo este

Por que harry? Por que? ella es tu mejor amiga – dijo Ron furioso y levantando la voz

Ex mejor amiga, mi mejor amiga es Cho – dijo este – y sabes por que ron, porque yo no olvido, a diferencia de voz

Tu mejor amiga Cho? Por favor harry Cho es la mujer que deseas, con la que tienes una especia de relación de atracción nada mas eso no es amistad – dijo este – olvidar que?

De que se fue a estudiar a Bulgaria solo por Krum – dijo este harto de todo y tirando la copa al suelo, una chica que escuchaba todo atentamente comenzó a llorar

Harry, ella lo hizo por que era lo mejor – dijo ron

No Ron, no! Tu no lo entiendes, ella se fue, prefirió irse con Krum a estudiar a Bulgaria donde podía estar cerca de el, antes que quedarse con nosotros, con sus "amigos" como ella nos llamaba y si ella quiere puede llamarte así a ti, porque a mi no me interesa en lo mas mínimo es clase de amistad, en la que solo te vez una vez al año – dijo este levantándose – y que tu lo soportes no significa que yo también, tu elegiste seguir siendo su amigo, pues yo no!

Esta mal como piensas harry, tu hubieras echo lo mismo por la persona que amas – dijo el – además sabes que en ese momento la amabas a ella

Oh cállate – dijo este que las lagrimas empezaban a salir

No, tu no me hubieras dejado para irte con ella? – dijo él

No! hubiera buscado la forma para que los tres sigamos juntos- dijo furioso – y yo no la amaba – agrego

Sabes que si – dijo este – sabes que lo de Krum son celos

Cállate de una buena vez! – dijo este

Porque? no quieres escuchar la verdad – dijo Ron que miraba como le caían las lagrimas por sus ojos esmeraldas

Por que siempre tienes que estar de su lado? – pregunto harry calmándose – no soy yo, el amigo con el que vives, no soy yo el que esta contigo día a día, no soy yo el que te ayuda cuando estas mal, no soy yo un verdadero amigo? –le pregunto

Si que lo eres harry, y sabes que eres mas que eso para mi, eres mi hermano, pero lo hago por que se lo que sientes – dijo este acercándose

No, no lo sabes – dijo harry alejándose de el

Que no sé? – dijo Ron – no sé lo que se siente que la persona que amas venga a tu fiesta? y que sepas que esta con otro – dijo ron que él estaba enamorado de una de sus compañeras en la escuela de Aurors – claro que lo sé

Es que yo no la amo Ron, ya no – dijo este tranquilo

Que lastima, ella a terminado con Krum hace un mes y ha venido para quedarse, así es va a venir a estudiar acá, así que ya vas a tener a la amiga que querías – dijo este

No, ella no va a volver a ser mi amiga ron, no para que con el próximo que se enamore se valla con ese hasta Oceanía y así ver la una vez cada diez años, yo no puedo volver a pensar en tenerla cuando la necesito por que ya me he acostumbrado a que no es así y nunca lo será – dijo este

Harry sabes yo siempre eh pensado que hacen una buena pareja, es mas siempre pense que en verdad ella no estaba enamorada de Krum – dijo ron- siempre pense que estaba enamorada de voz y hasta hoy lo sigo pensando

Callaté, deja de decir pavadas, ella nunca sintió nada por mí, si no no se hubiese ido como lo hizo, por que eso fue de todo no le importo nada, a mi ahora tampoco me importa ella y aunque tu me lo digas nada va a cambiar por que todo lo que sufrí estos años, no basta con un perdón

Harry puedo hablar con voz – dijo una voz femenina que venia desde la puerta que estaba llorando, pero su maquillaje seguía intacto gracias a los hechizos

No es el momento – dijo este yendo para la puerta pero no pudo ya que ella se había puesto en el medio – no pienses que te será tan fácil- dijo y susurro algo que nadie puso escuchar y de pronto harry ya no estaba

Hermy, sus poderes han aumentado un montón, no lo vas a detener con eso – dijo él sonriéndole y yendo para abrasarla

Ron tengo que confesarte que es verdad, yo lo amo y siempre lo ame a él, pero sentía que iba a ser mejor si me iba así no sentía nada mas por el y podía olvidarlo, pero me fue imposible – dijo esta llorando – pese que lo nuestro no podía ser

Esta bien hermy esta bien – dijo ron

Tengo que ir a hablar con él – dijo esta – voy a buscarlo no creo que se allá ido de la fiesta – y así salió a buscarlo, busco entre la multitud hasta que se canso de tanto buscar y decidió revisar la casa, reviso por habitación por habitación, hasta que llego a la última del corredor donde vio a un chico acostado sobre la cama matrimonial boca abajo, con unos pantalones y una camisa blanca..

Harry.. – dijo esta que se acerco y se sentó a un costado de la cama

Harry miro hacia donde estaba la cara de Hermione, una cara con lagrimas y ojos rojos de tristeza y furia y enojo fue lo que ella pudo ver – que? – pregunto este

Harry tenemos que hablar, yo nunca quise que sintieras que no quería tu amistad harry, pasa que con eso no alcanzaba – dijo esta abrasándolo

No alcanzaba mi amistad para hacerte feliz? – eso me quieres decir

No Harry no quise decir eso, lo que intento de decirte es que yo

¿Continuara?

Bueno gracias por leer y hasta la próxima, si es que ustedes quieres por eso RR


	2. Amistad

**Capitulo n° 2:** Amistad

No Harry no quise decir eso, lo que intento de decirte es que yo.. – intentaba decir esta pero fue interrumpida por una voz conocida para esta

Harry, vamos? Al final me parece que podemos adelantar lo que teníamos planeado, si no estas ocupado claro? – dijo mirando a Hermione

Si esta ocupado – dijo Hermione mirándola con cierta rivalidad

No, claro que no, vamos, es mas ya me estaba aburriendo – dijo este agarrando su saco- hasta luego Hermione

Chau – dijo esta mirando como la pareja se iba en el auto de Harry

Siento si interrumpí, no quise molestar – dijo Cho mirando a Harry

No esta bien, es mas gracias, me salvaste – dijo él dándole un beso en la frente al abrrirle la puerta del auto para que ella se sentara

Gracias – dijo esta

Harry dio vuelta hasta legar a la puerta de adelante, la izquierda, donde se sentó y prendió el auto

Hacia donde vamos? – pregunto este que no estaba del todo seguro

Mmm, mi casa? – pregunto esta con una sonrisa

Cómo gustes – y se dirijo a la casa de su ¿pareja?

Una vez que llegaron subieron al piso 7° C, una puerta de color madera, Cho saco su lave y abrió diciéndole a Harry

Ponte cómodo – dijo

Gracias, que acogedora, tiene mucho espacio – dijo al ver que el departamento era grande y estaba decorado a un estilo moderno

Si, me gusta, gracias – dijo esta

Harry dejo su saco a un costado de un sofá negro de cuero que estaba en el medio de la sala, se sentó y espero a Cho que había ido a su habitación, a sacarse los zapatos de enormes tacones que hacían que le dolieran los finos pies.

Quieres algo de tomar Harry?- pregunto esta mientras bajaba las

Mm, no gracias – respondió este, Cho se sentó junto a él

Quieres ver una película? – ofreció esta

Dale – respondió este y se pusieron a ver una película, no muy entretenida, hasta que esta se termino y Cho lo miro con una sonrisa picara

Estas hermosa – dijo este, Cho se había acercado a el estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Harry, entonces fue cuando este tomo la iniciativa, la agarro de la cintura y la beso, con pasión, al igual que ella, cada uno exploraba a el otro, así fueron desprendiéndose de las ropas, hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron sin nada que los tapara y así en esa noche se hicieron uno envueltos de pasión y deseo. Cada uno disfrutando del otro, sin pensar en nada y nadie mas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Cho estaba en el sillón tapada con una sabana blanca, se despertó sin sentir a aquel hombre cerca de ella cosa que la alarmo eh hizo que con la sabana envuelta en su cuerpo se levantara, él estaba en la cocina ya vestido tomando un café.

Cómo amaneciste? – pregunto este con una sonrisa

Casi perfecta – dijo esta

Casi? – dijo Harry levantándose de la silla y agarrándola de la cintura

Sí me hubiera gustado, tu sabes amanecer al lado tullo – dijo esta abrazándolo

Ya pasara, pero ahora me tengo que ir Ron debe de estar preocupado y tengo trabajo que hacer, te llamo para que nos volvamos a ver, dale? – dijo este dándole suave besos en la frente

Si amor – dijo esta dándole un beso en los labios profundo

Bueno, nos vemos – dijo este que estaba medio cansado

Te quiero – le dijo esta, ella siempre había estado enamorada de Harry solo que desde chica que lo que paso con Cedric fue muy fuerte, le costo tener relaciones, pero con Harry siempre se sintió atraída.

Yo también – dijo pero en el fondo sabia que no era así, si la quería pero no de la forma que ella a el – te llamare

Adiós – le dijo esta dándole un pequeño beso y subiendo hacía su habitación

Harry, agarro su saco que en la noche había quedado en el sillón y que ahora estaba en el suelo junto al vestido de Cho. Así salió del departamento y con su auto se dirigió al suyo que era el piso 13º B de una gran avenida en la ciudad de Londres.

Una vez que abrió la puerta de su casa se encontró con que no había nadie en la sala, entro y fue hacia su cuarto a dejar un par de cosas..Ron y Hermione están durmiendo en la pieza de Harry..vio que en la cama estaban Hermione y Ron abrasados, Ron estaba en cuero no se podía ver mas y Hermione estaba sin ropa

Me pueden decir que significa esto! – grito Harry

Que cosa? – pregunto Ron que estaba adormilado

Están los dos sin ropa dentro de mi cama? – le pregunto Harry a Hermione que se tapaba

Escúchame Harry, no paso nada, soy tu amigo, confía en mi, sabes que estoy enamorado de otra persona no te haría nada así, además ella bueno tu sabes– dijo Ron que decidió callarse mejor

Y por que estas así? – dijo él con una ceja levantada – entonces?

No lo se – dijo Hermione –ah se rompieron las tiras de camisón - mostrándole a Harry, y obvio a la vez tapándose

Ustedes piensan que me voy a creer eso? – pregunto Harry

Harry, no paso nada, es solo una confusión, confías en mi? – pregunto Ron

Si, claro – dijo este seguro

Bueno te digo que no paso nada de nada – dijo este

Esta bien – dijo Harry y se fue de la habitación dando un portazo – igual si hubiera pasado asunto suyo

Por dios por que todo me tiene que pasar a mi?- pregunto Hermione

No se, suerte que nos creyó, yo se que no paso nada – dijo Ron seguro

Hola – saludo la chica al verlo entrar, Harry se había ido después de dejarlos en la habitación..

Ron, me explicas por favor - dijo este con la mirada en Ron sin responderle a su "amiga de la infancia"

Si, claro , Hermione se quedara aquí unos días hasta que encuentra departamento, pues el que había alquilado, bueno tuvimos problemas con ese – dijo ron mirando severamente a Harry para que no se le ocurra decir nada adelante de Hermione

Y, por que no me lo consultaste? – dijo Harry medio enojado con Ron

Pues por que esto paso anoche, y vos no estabas – dijo Ron

Esta bien, no me molesta que se quede – acepto Harry mirando a hermi como hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacia de pronto sintió como unos brazos se le colgaban del cuello

Gracias Harry – dijo Hermione abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas

No es nada, si quieres quédate con nosotros a vivir – dijo este que se fue a su habitación dejando a un Ron satisfecho – pero no pienses que por eso puedes tratarme como si nada

Lo escuchaste ron? Me quedo! – grito Hermione – te entiendo Harry, quiero pedirte perdón lo siento, me arrepiento de lo que hice

Me alegra hermi – dijo este sonriendo Ron

Al rato ellos seguían desayunando y Harry bajo con un pantalón sport azul y sin camisa cosa que dejo sus abdominales a la visa, se acaba de terminar de bañar así que tenia el pelo mojado haciéndolo lucir más sexy

Ron no viste mi remera nueva? – pregunto Harry fijándose en el lavadero

No Harry – dijo ron muriéndose de risa al ver la cara de Hermione

De que te ríes? – pregunto Harry, pero al ver la expresión de Hermione de asombro entendió un poco – lo siento, no me acostumbro, perdona – le dijo a Hermione

No importa Harry, no es algo desconocido – dijo esta intentando de no lucir desesperada

Ron no aguanto mas y comenzó a reír a doble volumen.

Lo siento – dijo ron – esta en mi cama

Gracias – dijo Harry con una sonrisa que ninguno pudo observar

Hermi, disimula – le dijo ron

Oh, cállate y come es lo mejor que haces – dijo Hermione mirando hacia donde se había ido Harry

No tengo mas hambre – dijo este

Si claro – dijo Hermione y más tarde sonríe al ver como ron seguía comiendo, eso si no había cambiado

Hermione fue hasta el cuarto de Harry y toco la puerta

Pase – dijo este, él estaba en el baño con al puerta abierta lavándose los dientes

Hola – dijo Hermione tímidamente

Harry termino de cepillares los dientes y ahí puso responder – estas bien? – pregunto

Si, Harry yo. Yo quiero pedirte perdón de nuevo por todo tienes razón yo no debí irme perdona – dijo esta con algunas lagrimas – yo cuando decidí irme en verdad no pense que no nos volveríamos a ver tan seguido, pense que todo iba a seguir siendo como siempre, pero por los estudios no pude viajar, tu sabes como soy

Esta bien hermi, yo fui muy duro contigo, lo siento – dijo este yendo hacia donde estaba ella y la abrazo como hace mucho que no lo hacía – también te pido perdón por como te trate ayer

Te quiero Harry – dijo Hermione – y quería decirte que no paso nada con ron

Yo también a ti – pero esta ves si o decía de verdad y con todo el corazón – lo se, va confío en el

En ese momento entro Ron – Me alegra que volvamos a ser los de antes – y se unió al abrazo- que les parece si pedimos algo para almorzar?

Harry y Hermione sonrieron

Que? – pregunto este – mente grande apetito grande

Jaja – rieron Harry y Hermione, ron se quedo mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Hermione fue a atender

Hola? – dijo esta

Hola si esta Harry? – dijo Cho de un lado del teléfono

Si, de parte de quien? – pregunto Hermione

Cho – dijo esta

Ahora te paso – agrego Hermione

Gracias – dijo esta del otro lado

Harry es para ti, Cho – dijo esta pasándole el teléfono a Harry

Hola amor – dijo Harry poniéndose de espaldas a Hermione y Ron

Hola, como estas? – pregunto

Bien, salimos? – pregunto este

Te quería hablar de eso, mi mamá se enfermo y me tengo que ir a París por unos días – dijo cho con tono preocupado

Esta bien quieres que te lleve al aeropuerto o algo? – dijo Harry ofreciéndole ayuda

No, esta todo bien, pero te voy a dejar las llaves de mi apartamento por las dudas esta bien? – pregunto Cho

Si, si – dijo este

Estoy cerca de tu casa, ahora voy y te las dejo – dijo esta llorando un poco

Esta bien, te espero, beso – dijo Harry preocupado

Te quiero – dijo esta y colgó

Que paso? – pregunto ron

Se va a París, se ve que la mama esta enferma, grave – dijo Harry

Ah, pobre dijo Hermione

Si – murmuro Harry

Sonó el timbre del departamento

Debe ser ella voy a atender- dijo este, y así junto ron y Hermione salieron de su habitación, ron y Hermione se quedaron en la entrada y Harry abrió la puerta, ahí estaba Cho, con unos jeans y una camisa blanca, con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, esta abraso a Harry

No te preocupes todo va a salir bien – dijo este – si necesitas ayuda llámame que voy apara allá

Gracias Harry – dijo Cho al ver a ron y Hermione los saludo

Toma acá te dejo las llaves – dijo esta entregándole dos llaves una de la entrada del edificio y otra de su departamento

Listo – dijo este

Bueno me voy, cuídate – dijo Cho

Cuídate vos, suerte – le dijo y la agarro de la cintura atrallendola así el, le dio un beso mientras ella ponía sus brazos sobre el cuello de él.

Chau – dijo esta le acarició la mejilla y se fue

Harry cerro la puerta y alguien tenia que hacer el comentario quien fue? Ron que raro!

Esta linda che – dijo este con una sonrisa pícara

Oh cállate – dijo Hermione, estaba celosa pero ella en esconder sus sentimientos si tenía experiencia

Harry se río – eso Ron no la molestes – dijo este

Defensor, ya son novios? – pregunto Ron que luego se arrepintió de preguntar se había olvidado que Hermione estaba ahí

Sabes que no soy de compromisos – dijo Harry

Bueno no se, ella esta enamoradita de ti, tu? – pregunto Ron donde en el clavo

No – dijo este con la mirada baja – creo que no

Y entonces? – pregunto Ron

Me gusta, quiero salir con ella pero no se si estoy enamorado – dijo este, las esperanzas de una chica que se encontraba en la habitación crecieron

Otra cosa Harry, Hermione donde dormirá? – pregunto Ron

No lo sé – Harry

Yo primero pense conmigo, pero mi cama es de una plaza, no entraríamos los dos – dijo ron con una sonrisa cómplice

Dónde dormiste ayer? – pregunto Harry pregunto que luego se dio cuenta que ya lo sabia

En tu cama, con ron, dijo que de seguro no ibas a volver en la noche, perdona – dijo esta

te pareció cómoda? – preguntó Harry

Si - dijo esta

Listo duermes conmigo – dijo este que en el fondo sabia que en algún momento le jugaría en contra

No Harry, puedo dormir en el sillón, debe de ser cómodo – dijo Hermione

Lo siento no dejare que duermas ahí, además a mi no me incomoda, a ti? – pregunto Harry

No, pero igual – dijo esta mintió

Listo no se habla mas, duermes conmigo, es para dos personas vamos a dormir muy cómodos – dijo Harry

Listo, bueno que les parece si festejamos? – pregunto Ron

Que cosa? - pregunto Hermione

Nuestra amistad – dijo ron alegre

¿Continuara? RR!

El próximo capitulo vendrá pronto , si es que hay, si ustedes quieren RR! En el próximo empiezan los problemas

Bueno les contesto y gracias a todos los que me alentaron para que siga, ojalá me cuenten que tal este capitulo

Lily: gracias! Si no te preocupes, no soy de tardar mucho para subir otro capitulo, saludos

HerDaniPotterGranger: gracias, a mi también me encanta, ojalá JK los ponga juntos, cuéntame como voy, cuídate tu también

Lady Ski: Barbi! Como estas? Seguro que fabulosa, bueno me alegro que te gustara la historia, ajaja gracias por la correcion!1, cuídate besos y suerte en el próximo examen diosa.

JakeGranger: jajaja me alegro que te guste, así q cabezota jajajaja, me alegro que te guste, mucha suerte

Kitty in celo: gracias me alientas mucho, espero que te guste este también, muchos saludos

Angely04: no te preocupes no t dejare con la intriga mucho tiempo nunca! Siempre actualizo masomenos rápido, bueno muchas besos

La Prisionera de Askaban: jeje gracias! Yo se que no e gusta mucho la pareja, por eso t agradezco el doble el RR, ojalá pronto subas el próximo capitulo de la nueva historia que me encanta, muchos besos


	3. Consecuencias de una Borrachera

**Capitulo n° 3:** Consecuencias de una Borrachera

Al terminar la fiesta a eso de las 1 de la mañana, va terminar comenzaba recién ahí la fiesta, larga fiesta estarán pensando si así es, comieron bailaron y se divirtieron lo único, no se si malo, era que habían quedado con algunas copitas mas, bueno mas que copitas quiero decir unas cuantas botellas de mas jaja..

Harry, realmente me has perdonando? – dijo esta que estaba con uno pollera corta y una blusa abierta por el calor

Si hermi, a pesar de todo jip, yo quiero que volvamos a ser amigos – dijo este

Solo amigos? – pregunto ella haciéndole puchero

Bueno, si tu quieres podemos.. – pero no termino d hablar por que la chica se acercaba a el de forma seductora, el estaba sentado en el sillón con una botella de whisky de fuego

Te gustaría? – dijo ella sentándose arriba de el poniendo las piernas a un costado de las suyas

See – dijo este, agarrándola de la cintura, atrayéndola así el, ella rozo sus labios y se fue para atrás – no me hagas eso

Quieres provocar ehh – dijo esta y le dio un beso, al principio solo sus labios hacían contacto pidiendo a gritos mas baile entre los dos, Harry pidió dar paso con su lengua y ella acepto entrando así sus lenguas al juego

Mientras ellos disfrutaban explorando sus cuerpos Ron estaba en otro sillón tomando, tenia una botella en cada mano y le daba con todo a las dos, mientras miraba una película romántica y se moría de risa (no hablen así en casa ; ) )

Hermione con un ágil movimiento logro sacarle la camisa a Harry, tirándola al suelo y así comenzar a besar su abdomen subía y bajaba velozmente mientras Harry revolvía sus pelos. Luego agarro la cara de la chica y al beso, hace mucho que la quería besar desde que tenia once años y por fin podía, no sabían si mas tarde se acordarían pero estaban disfrutando el momento..

Harry le saco la camisa a Hermi, ya estaba desabrochada así que esto fue bastante fácil para él, la tiro al suelo y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que ella a besar su cuello su abdomen sus pechos que parte estaban tapados por un corpiño color negro hasta que el paro y hablo

Espera no podemos seguir así – dijo este

Porque no Harry, no era esto lo que querías? – dijo esta de manera seductora

Claro, pero podemos a mi habitación – dijo este mirando a Ron que en verdad este no ponía la mínima atención en lo que en el sillón estaba sucediendo

Si, tenes razón – dijo Hermione se levanto y empezó a caminar pero sintió como unos brazos la agarraban. Era Harry que la agarro y al llevo como un bebe en brazos a la habitación, la deposito en la cama, seguido de él. Ella estaba debajo de este, Harry siguió besándole el cuello, los labios. Y la cintura, poco después le saco la pollera sonde comenzó a tocarle los muslos de una manera suave, el besaba el cuerpo de ella dando pequeños besos sobre su piel, haciendo que sienta de la manera mas dulce que ella podía imaginares.. y así esa noche siguieron, con todo el amor, se hicieron uno, disfrutando el uno del otro, terminaron desnudos en la cama de Harry tapados por una sabana azul de seda, Harry paso el brazo para abrazar a Hermione y le dijo

Buenas noches hermi – sonrío

Buenas noches Harry – dijo ella le dio un pequeño beso y con un dolor de cabeza pero llenos de felicidad se durmieron

**Yo no sé lo que pasa en mí  
algo falta si tu no estás  
antes de llegar yo te sentí  
junto a ti me siento volar **

Tal vez es amor

**Hoy yo siento que me enamoré  
y me olvido de quien soy  
yo no se quien ser  
hoy yo siento que me enamoré  
descubrí lo que es amor  
cuando te besé**

A la mañana siguiente Ron fue el que se despertó primero, cuando abrió los ojos no lo pudo creer, la suciedad y el desorden de la sala era impresionante, intento de recordar algo pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza, lo primero que hizo fue buscar en la almacena una poción para estos casos que sucedían a menudo, así en poco tiempo la cabeza dejo de dolerle, intento de arreglar un poco, sacudió la basura del sillón y se encontró con la camisa de Harry y con la de Hermione..

Que paso acá? – se pregunto Ron en voz alta, fue hacia el cuarto de Harry la puerta estaba cerrada, la abrió y se encontró con cantidad de ropa en el suelo vio a la cama y allí estaban los dos dormidos sin ropa – chicos, chicos despierten

Que pasa Ron? – pregunto Hermione

Mírate – dijo este riéndose, Hermione se miro estaba desnuda y lo peor es que sentía como un brazo la agarraba era el brazo de Harry, corrió la cara en dirección a el, el también estaba sin ropa

Harry, Harry, despierta – dijo este con dolor de cabeza

Que paso? – dijo Harry miro para todos lados y al darse cuenta de la situación dijo – que hicimos?

Harry no lo se – dijo esta con lagrimas

No te preocupes hermi un que sea paso con Harry – dijo ron divertido

Cállate tonto – dijo Harry que no pudo evitar que una sonrisa en su rostro que Ron noto – estas bien Hermi

No Harry, esto no esta bien, nada bien – dijo Hermione

Ya esta Hermi nada puede salir mal, usaron protección? – pregunto Ron, la mirada de Harry estaba pálida – a bueno si se les armo

Ron, me traes poción para el dolor de cabeza – dijo esta

Si claro, tu también no Harry? – pregunto este

Si, gracias- dijo – hermi yo lo siento

No esta bien Harry, para hacer esto se necesitan dos– dijo esta

En ese momento Harry se puso blanco como nunca – Oh no, Cho

Lo siento mucho Harry – dijo ella

Oh dios – dijo este – soy un estúpido, ella no se tiene que enterar hermi

No te preocupes – dijo Hermione – se levanto de la cama son la sabana para que no la viera, agarro un camisón que estaba en la silla de la habitación y se fue al baño a darse un baño, cuando salió Harry ya estaba mejor, el dolor de cabeza ya no estaba ya que se había tomado al poción y estaba desayunando junto a Ron, Hermione apareció en la sala con unos pantalones y una camisa de color celeste, era domingo, se tomo su poción y un jugo de naranja, nadie hablaba, hasta que decidido romper el hielo

Me parece que tenemos que hablar como gente adulta del tema – dijo esta

A mi también – dijo Ron que ninguno de los dos se lo tomo en serio. Ron hablando como adulto? Que buen chiste!

Jaja si claro Ron, bueno no se, al verdad es que no recuerdo nada – dijo este

Que lastima no Harry? – dijo ron jugando

Cállate Ron – dijeron al mismo tiempo

Bueno – murmuro este

Yo tampoco Harry, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que yo te provoque – dijo esta que una lagrima salía de sus ojos

No te sientas culpable hermi, dijo este, yo también tuve que actuar, además yo estoy con Cho – dijo este

Chicos ya esta, se les fueron la mano con las copas y bueno terminaron en la cama, pero decime que es lo peor que puede pasar? – pregunto Ron

Que quede embarazada – dijo Hermione

Si, pero hay que tener mala suerte – dijo Ron

Ron pode callarte de una vez – dijo Harry

Bueno perdón – dijo este

Lo siento – dijo Harry – creo que no nos queda mas que esperar, mientras hermi dormirás en el cuarto de Ron y yo con él

QUE? – dijo ron

Lo que escuchaste – dijo Harry divertido por la expresión de Ron

Creo que esta bine, si no me voy y listo – le dijo mirando a Ron

Oh esta bien! – dijo Ron cruzando de brazos

Gracias – dijo Hermione – bueno me tengo que ir, voy a buscar trabajo

Que? - dijo ron

Lo que escuchaste, nos vemos - y salió por la puerta dejando a los dos desayunando.

Harry, dime la verdad, sigues enamorado de ella no? – pregunto Ron

No – dijo cortante y se fue a su habitación, donde se puso a estudiar ya que en solo dos semanas tendría que volver a la escuela de Aurors

" _Yo sé que di Harry, al igual que ella, lo mejor que les podría pasar es que ella quede embarazada"_

Ron termino de ordenar el desorden y se quedo en el sofá solo.. Harry en toda la tarde no se movió de la habitación, había cerrado la puerta con un hechizo y ron no podía abrirlo..

Estaba en el sofá mirando hacia la puerta de entrada hasta que Hermione entro llorando muy rápido, Ron la detuvo, ella intento soltarse pero no pudo

Que te pasa? – pregunto ron desesperado

Nada, nada – dijo esta

Me estas cargando? – dijo Ron poniéndose serio

Ron, tengo miedo de quedar embarazada – le dijo esta el la abrazo y ella lloro en sus brazos

No tengas miedo hermi, mira mi mama va a un medico de magos tu sabes, y si esperas 7 días ella te puede decir si bueno quedaste o no embarazada, entendes?

Gracias Ron – dijo esta

Además hermi si llegas a quedar tu sabes, Harry se va a ser responsable, no lo dudes, te ayudaremos – dijo esta

Gracias, pero yo.. yo no quiero tener un hijo que no fue echo por amor – dijo esta llorando, lo que ellos no sabían era que un hombre, Harry miraba con atención la escena

Te amo – murmuro Harry

Harry – dijo Ron que se dio cuenta de su presencia

Hermi, ven – dijo Harry mirándola, ella se acerco a este, y Harry la abraso – perdóname por todo lo que te dije cuando legaste, perdóname si alguna vez te lastime, perdón

No necesitas pedirme perdón Harry, yo se que estuvo mal el haberme ido y lo siento – dijo esta todavía abrasada al chico

Y perdóname por lo de anoche – dijo Harry – pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase yo me voy a hacer responsable y voy a hacer todo lo que pueda

Gracias Harry – dijo esta le dio un beso en la mejilla – me voy a dormir un rato, gracias chicos – así ella se fue de la sala y llego hasta la habitación de Ron donde se durmió soñando que tal vez algún día sus sueños se hagan realidad..

Harry? – pregunto Ron

Si? – respondió Harry

La amas no? – pregunto, a tal pregunto Harry dejo de mirar por donde se había ido Hermione y miro a Ron

Otra vez? – pregunto este

Es que se que la amas – dijo Ron, Harry sonrío

Como me conoces – dijo este y se fue a su habitación dejando a Ron que rápido se tiro en el sofá.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Así pasaron los días, Ron como siempre con su terrible apetito, por otro lado harry estaba en contacto con Cho, se hablaban todos los días, la madre de esta había muerto hace tres días, ayer fue cuando la enterraron y harry le ofreció que se quedara unos días en su casa para que no este sola, ella acepto, así que esa tarde ella llegaría y a la noche a eso de las 7 Hermione iría al medico para revisarse y sacarse las dudas, Harry le había prometido que iba a ir.

Chicos por ahora no mencionen lo de la borrachera, creo que lo tengo que decírselo y siento que no es el momento, no ahora que se acaba de morir su mama – dijo Harry mirándolos

Esta bien – dijeron los dos, Hermy en el interior le dolía que venga pero lo disimulaba bastante bien, en ese momento tocaron el timbre, harry abrió la puerta y entro Cho con un pescador blanco y un corsé blanco bordeado con canutillos que convidaban a la perfección.

Cómo estas? – dijo harry y la abraso, ella le dio un beso corto en los labios

Mejor – dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa – hola – dijo saludo a Ron y luego a Hermione

Lo siento mucho Cho – dijo Ron

Gracias – dijo esta con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes perfectos

Bueno dormirás con Harry en su habitación – dijo Ron en tono pícaro

Que lastima, yo que pensaba dormir con vos - dijo quiñandole un ojo a Ron, ellos siempre jodian a Harry cuando estaban juntos, a Ron no le caía mal Cho

Siempre tan graciosos – dijo Harry – ella es Hermione, Cho seguro la recuerdas

Si claro, un placer – dijo esta, hermy solo sonrío, llevaron la valija de Cho hasta el cuarto de Harry, Ron dormiría en un colchón en su pieza y Hermione dormiría en la cama de Ron

Esa tarde Ron se puso a estudiar en la mesa del living que estaba atrás de los sillones, junto con Hermione que estaba al lado de el terminando unos trabajos pendientes, mientras la pareja estaba en el sofá, mirando la tele y disfrutando uno del otro, cada tanto unían sus bocas y jugaban con sus lenguas. Ya eran las 7.

Ron, me acompañas al medico? – pregunto Hermy

Claro, pero no iba a ir harry – pregunto este

Esta medio ocupado – agrego, cada uno se puso su saco y caminaron hacia la entrada

A donde van? – pregunto Harry

Al medico, no te preocupes ya volvemos – dijo Hermione haciéndole una seña de que no se preocupara

Te prometí que te acompañaría – dijo Harry levantándose

No te preocupes, estoy segura que ella te necesita, seguro no es nada – dijo esta haciéndole con la cara un gesto que decía que no se preocupe

Bueno esta bien – dijo Harry

Gracias Hermione – dijo Cho

No es nada – dijo y salió con Ron, recorrieron varias calles a pie, hasta legar a un departamento, lucia común y corriente, una señora de unos 40 años los atendió

Bueno a ver hace cuanto que paso esto? – pregunto ella

siete días – dijo Hermione con tranquilidad

ok, bueno que tal si te acuestas sobre el sillón, usted debe ser el padre, puede esperar en el hall – dijo amablemente

si claro – dijo Ron

bueno vamos a ver – con un movimiento de varita apareció una hoja que daba los resultados de un análisis que le había echo uno minutos antes, la medica leyó entre líneas y dijo – bueno

Sí? – pregunto esta

Estas embarazada, felicitaciones, tienes que tener cuidado – dijo esta – si puedes vuelve en un mes bonita, nos vemos

Hermione agarro su abrigo, unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos color miel, estaba embarazada, de Harry, era lo que había soñado, pero este bebe nació por tomar unas copas no por el amor que se tenían mutuamente

Salió hasta el hall de entrada donde estaba Ron sentado esperándola – Y? – pregunto este abrazándola fuertemente dándole apoyo

Si Ron, estoy embarazada – dijo esta llorando

Te felicito hermi – dijo este, ella no dejo de llorar hasta llegar al departamento cuando abrieron la puerta, Harry y Cho seguían en el sofá

Que paso? – pregunto Harry levantándose

Esta embarazada – dijo Ron que se tapo la boca, Harry no se movió se puso blanco

Te felicito! quien es el afortunado? – pregunto Cho

Yo – dijo Ron rápidamente abrasando a Hermione

Los felicito – dijo Cho nuevamente

Gracias – hablo Hermione que por unos segundos cruzo la mirada con Harry

Hermione puedo hablar con vos un minuto? – pregunto Harry mirándola, como las lagrimas caían por su rostro

Claro – dijo esta, los dos fueron a la habitación de Harry donde cerraron la puerta

Gracias – dijo Harry abrasándola

Por que? – pregunto ella

Por hacerme Papa – dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla

Harry, yo no quiero que esto sea así, yo quiero un bebe echo con amor, con el amor de dos personas, no quiero que este bebe sea por que me emborraché – dijo ella llorando muy fuerte se sentó en la cama

no digas eso – dijo este

Es en serio Harry este bebe no es el fruto de un amor, es unas cuantas botellas de Whisky – dijo esta

Yo creo que si paso aunque estuviésemos inconscientes, que este bebe si esta echo con amor – dijo Harry

yo quiero que un bebe, mi bebe sea con unos padres que se amen, y que ese amor que entre ellos tienen sea tan grande como para formar un bebe, y se que este bebe no es eso, pero por eso no es que lo quería menos amo a esta vida que llevo dentro pero en el fondo siento que este bebe no es como yo quería que se haga – dijo esta llorando todavía

Harry la abraso- escúchame, se que no fue echo de la mejor forma pero yo al igual que tu también lo amo, y quiero que sea feliz, al igual que tu – dijo Harry dándole un suave beso en los labios

Harry no me hagas esto – dijo ella separándose de el – no me hagas ilusionar

ilusionar con que hermi, dímelo, dime que es lo que tanto deseas – dijo este

es algo que no me podes dar – dijo ella parada delante de el

Que, dime – dijo Harry

Una familia Harry, una familia – dijo esta sentándose en el suelo, el se acerco al suelo y le susurro en el oído –

Te ame, como nunca pense amar, cuando te fuiste con Krum sentí que me morir mi sueño de estar con vos, que algún día formáramos una familia, hoy siento que parte del sueño que soñé una vez se hizo realidad, y aunque no nos amemos este bebe de alguna forma significa todo ese amor que yo una vez sentí por ti – dijo este le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de su habitación, dejando a una Hermione triste y arrepentida de haberse ido con Krum

Él me amaba – murmuro

Harry salió de la habitación dejando a Hermione sola, cerro la puerta de esta y fue hacia el living donde Cho y Ron estaban hablando animadamente

Todo bien? – pregunto Ron

Mazo menos – dijo Harry –

Pobresita se notaba que estaba asustada, Ron me parece que lo mejor es que la vallas a ver– dijo Cho

Si tienes razón, ahora vuelvo – dijo Ron que vio la mirada de Harry que le indico que la acompañara

Me parece que lo mejor será que nosotros sumiéramos en la habitación de Ron y ellos en la tuya Harry, así están mas cómodos – dijo Cho

Esta bien – dijo Harry pensando solo y exclusiva mente en: Hermione, vio que Ron todavía no llegaba a su pieza entonces le grito – RON! – este se acerco y pregunto

Que? – Ron

Que te parece si duermen ustedes en mi habitación, así están mas cómodos, mejor para ella – dijo Harry

Esta bien, iré a ver su quiere - dijo Ron

Bueno iré a bañarme - dijo Cho – voy a lo de Ron – le dio un beso y se fue dejando solo a Harry

Hey, Harry ven Hermione esta cantando, muy bien por cierto – dijo Ron

Harry se acerco a su cuarto, vio que no había nada se escuchaba el ruido de la ducha, entro en el baño y ahí estaba ella, la persona que amaba, que leva va un hijo, su hijo dentro suyo, ella no lo podía ver, el sí, sus curvas eran perfectas, no tenia los pechos muy crecidos como Cho, pero eso le encantaba, de verdad la amaba en todo sentido...

Hermione estaba cantando en la ducha ( eso me suena conocido jaja ), estaba cantando una bonita canción, su voz era fina, mas bien aguda, trasmitía un sentimiento de dulzura u ternura...

**Estoy enamorada de ti**

**  
Me seduce tu forma de ser**

**  
Yo quisiera nunca perderte,**

**  
y digo nunca mi amor**

**  
Porque estoy enamorada de ti**

**  
Y no puedes dejarme así**

**  
sin tener nada de ti**

**  
dime amor,**

**Como se puede**

**No enamorarse de ti?**

Harry se metió en la ducha, Hermione estaba dada vuelta, pero sintió como alguien cerraba la cortina de la ducha miro, y estaba Harry..

Harry que estas haciendo acá! – dijo Hermione fuertemente, Harry le tapo la boca, estaban los dos bajo la ducha, las gotas caían por el rostro de ambos

Harry, por favor, mira como estoy – dijo Hermione sonrojándose al verse

Oh si, ya lo vi – dijo Harry obseravandola

No me mires así, me incomoda – dijo esta mas roja todavía, entonces Harry le paso una toalla que estaba a su costado y se la puso lentamente, luego la agarro de la cintura, ella tenia la espalda apoyada a su pecho y Harry le murmuro al oído

Te quiero – murmuro suave y lentamente, Hermi sonrío, ya era algo, dos palabras que significaban todo y nada, todo por que la quería y nada por que seguro que era como a una amiga, no se dio cuenta y en ese mismo instante el agarro su rostro, la dio vuelta y la beso, este beso fue mas largo y los dos participaron, sus lenguas se entrelazaban, haciendo un baile único y insuperable, entonces fue cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se estaba enamorando completamente de Harry de nuevo, y no podía hacer nada.

Harry basta, en serio esto no esta bien, te pido que no lo hagas mas Harry, yo no siento nada por ti – tenia que decir eso, tenia que hablar, se arrepintió pero ya no había vuelta atrás – Eh decidido que voy a tener el bebe, pero eso no cambia las cosas entre nosotros

Harry no pudo hablar eso era mucho, demasiado, no podía decir algo que mas le pudiese doler, el solo pensar que ella no seria nada por el, fue ese el momento en que el corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos, salió rápido de la ducha y sin hablarle se fue, el deseo de estar con ella en ese momento se fue, y esta vez, tal vez para siempre, pero no de un lugar, sino de su corazón...

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADOBESOSSSSSS **RR! **


	4. Abrázame

**Capitulo n°4: **Abrázame

Harry estaba triste, no podía pensar en nada, estaba en la cama de Ron, tirado sobre ella boca arriba mirando el techo, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que Hermione le había dicho, ella no sentía nada por él y el no podía hacer nada, seguro que ella lo odiaba, y encima iba a tener un hijo suyo..

Harry, estas bien, en que piensas? – le pregunto Cho luego de salir de la ducha

Nada, en nosotros – dijo Harry mintiendo, Cho solo sonrío

Harry hace un año que estamos saliendo, yo creo que ya podíamos, avanzar un poco, si tu quieres – dijo ella sonriéndole – te prometo que voy a ser todo para hacerte feliz

Hacerle feliz, esas palabras que quería, felicidad, eso era lo que quería sentir, la miro, era tan Hermosa, unos rasgos sutiles que hacían que so rostro parezca pintado – quieres que seamos una pareja, a mi me gustaría mucho – dijo este

Cho lo beso un beso corto y sencillo, pero que provoco una sonrisa en Harry – claro que quiero estar contigo tontito – y con una mano acaricio el rostro de Harry, era suave, como la piel de un bebe

Quieres salir a comer? – pregunto este que tenia ganas de despejarse un rato

Claro – dijo Cho - me cambio y vamos – Se cambio se puso un vestido blanco, bien sencillo

Ron, vamos a salir, no se si volvemos a la noche, suerte – dijo Harry que vio la cara de Ron, se dio cuenta que estaba decepcionado – Harry se acerco al oído y le dijo – cuídala

Cuando no – Ron sonriendo – suerte Cho – la saludo y ellos se fueron a comer a un restaurante Francés que estaba cerca de donde ellos vivían

Ron fue hasta la habitación de Harry, donde Hermione estaba en camisón a dentro de la cama durmiendo

Hermi, despierta – dijo Ron

Si, no estaba dormida solo descansaba – dijo ella

Quieres que te traiga algo de comer? – pregunto Ron que sabia que no había desayunado – Hermi si no comes te ara mal

No quiero Ron, mas tarde, quiero descansar – dijo esta

Esta bien, pero cuéntame paso algo? – pregunto Ron – Harry estaba medio triste

Oh, pasa que le dije que no sentía nada por él – y una lagrima salió de sus ojos, ella miraba directo a Ron

Que le dijiste que? – dijo Ron, "genial, Absolutamente genial, juntarlos me propuse por dios si se dicen mentira tras mentira"

Eso, bueno Ron el esta con Cho, no quiero ilusionarme – dijo ella

Bueno, ahora no vas a tener con que – dijo Ron que salió de la habitación medio enfadado

Lo peor de todo, es que tiene razón – y así se quedo dormida

Unas horas después Ron estaba sentado mirando la tele, cuando Hermione se acerco y se sentó junto a el – tienes razón, tengo que decirle la verdad

Ya es tarde – dijo solo él

Por que? – Pregunta ella sin entenderle

Estoy viendo el canal de tu sabes, nuestro mundo, Harry anuncio que Cho era su pareja, que estaban de Novios – dijo Ron mirándola, se notaba que estaba triste

Ron, por que todo a mí – dijo ella

Te dije, hermi, lo siento mucho pero tienes que decirle a Harry la verdad si quieres que realmente el deje a Cho por ti, yo se que el siente algo por vos - dijo el

Ojalá, esta bien le diré – dijo esta y se puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ron – gracias por todo, eres el mejor amigo que alguien puede tener

Lo mismo hermi, lo mismo – le dijo ron

Te parece que Harry ama a Cho? – dijo esta

No lo se, no creo – dijo este

Y Cho si a él, no? – pregunto esta que le daba lastima, después de todo ella iba a tener un hijo con Harry y ella era la novia

Yo creo que si, aunque también esta la plata de Harry, si es por eso que esta con él y por su fama lo disimula muy bien – dijo este

Yo creo que ella esta enamorada de el de verdad – dijo esta – se le nota como lo mira

Si, como vos lo miras a él y él te mira a ti – dijo este

Supongo, ojalá – dijo

Hey! Cómo les fue? – preguntó Ron al ver que entraban por la puerta, estaban riéndose y Harry la tenia desde la cintura

Fantástico – dijo Cho sonriendo

Bueno nos vamos a dormir? – dijo Harry a Cho

Bueno – saludo a Hermione y a Ron y se adelanto a su pieza

Harry, tenemos un problema - dijo Ron antes de que esta se fuera – Hermione no comió nada en todo el día

Hermione como algo ahora – dijo Harry enojado

No tengo hambre – dijo esta

Bueno, no lo pienses por vos, pénsalo por tu hijo – dijo este frunciendo el ceño

Pero no tengo hambre – dijo esta

Y por que no piensas un poco en los demás, sos responsable de que tu hijo y el mío crezca bien, espero que en eso no me decepciones, no te pido nada, ni te obligó a nada – dijo este – pero piensa en tu hijo un que sea una vez

Claro que pienso en mi hijo! – dijo esta levantándose del sillón

Entonces por que no comes? – dijo este

Por que no quiero! – dijo esta

Esta bien, haz lo que quieras, si tiene problemas tu serás la responsable entonces – dijo este

BASTA! – dijo esta – Harry que te pasa?

Que me pasa, absolutamente nada – dijo este

Harry por que estas actuando así, es por lo que te dije? – pregunto esta

No, sabes que no, yo se que en el fondo me quieres, y se que en el fondo te gustaría que este a tu lado y formáramos una familia, pero si tu no lo quieres, te entiendo, yo ya te dije lo que sentía y sino te lo digo ahora te amo, me escuchas te amo, pero ya esta tu no a mi, entonces lo mejor va a ser que me distancie de vos un poco y que me preocupe por el hijo que tienes – dijo este

Harry yo.. no se que decir, nunca pense que me quisieras de esa forma – dijo Hermione

No el que lo siente soy yo, por que ahora nunca seremos una familia – dijo este – así que déjame ser feliz con alguien que si me quiere como es Cho y darle todo mi afecto a ella, me ocupare de mi hijo, te ayudare a cuidarlo, será su padre en todos los sentidos, pero nunca me pidas nada como formar una familia, yo quise tu no, y hay cosas que no duran para siempre, como mis sentimientos por vos, cada minuto que pasa, y que me negaras, menos siento amor por vos, es mas, sabes lo único que siento d parte tuya, rechazo

Harry.. yo – quería hablar peor no sabia que decir todo lo que decía era verdad, y si le decía lo que sentía, seria peor, pensaría que estaba jugando con el

No déjame terminar, espero que seas feliz y puedas encontrar un hombre que te haga sentir especial, querida, amada, todo lo que tu quieras, y como bien me lo has dicho ese hombre no soy yo, por eso te pido que me sigas rechazando como hasta ahora, a ver si así puedo olvidarte – dijo y se fue

Hermi, estas bien? – dijo Ron

Si, perfecta – dijo llorando le caían lagrimas, solo eso, cada palabra que decía la hacia sentir horrible, la peor persona, se puso en su lugar, si el le hubiera dicho que no sentía nada por ella, ella estaría con el corazón roto

Ron la abrazo, apoyándola, para que a pesar de todo, no perdiera las fuerzas de seguir adelante, el sabia que tal vez algún día, el amor de ellos dos, los uniría para siempre...

Hermione y Harry se fueron a dormir intentando soñando..

Sueña  
Con un mañana  
Un mundo nuevo  
Debe llegar  
Ten fe  
Es muy posible  
Si tú estás  
Decidido  
Sueña  
Que no existen fronteras  
Y amor sin barreras  
No mires atrás  
Sueña  
Con un mundo distinto  
Donde todos los días  
El sol brillará  
donde  
Las almas se unan en luz  
La bondad y el amor  
Renacerán  
Sueña, sueña tú...  
Sueña

Al despertar al día siguiente, cada uno miro a su costado, Harry miro a Cho que seguía durmiendo a la vez Hermione que vio a Ron y sonrío, los dos salieron de sus habitaciones y fueron hacia el living donde se entortaron..

Buenos días – dijo Hermione con una media sonrisa

Hola – dijo él – te sientes bien?

Si – dijo ella sentándose e la mesa de la cocina

Quieres algo? – dijo este

Un jugo, gracias – dijo ella mirándolo, todo lo que le había hecho y dicho y sin embargo el seguía ahí, al igual que ella, Harry le preparo el jugo y se lo dio, el se sentó en la mesa con su café habitual sin leche

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, no había palabras para ese momento, solo miradas que significaban lo mucho, que se extrañaban

En un mes tengo que volver al medico, si quieres puedes acompañarme – dijo ella

Listo, ahí estoy – dijo el leyendo el profeta, ella solo lo miraba, sus gestos, su pelo revoltoso que hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro

Que hora es? – pregunto él

Las diez, por? – pregunto ella

Las diez! Me tengo que ir – salió rápido se cambio y le dio un beso a Cho

A donde vas? – pregunto ella

Tengo que ir a estudiar es lunes – dijo él

Suerte- dijo ella

Si me das un beso de la buena suerte va a ser mejor – dijo el, ella sonrío lo beso – gracias

Chau – dijo ella

Vuelvo a las dos – y sonrío, cerro la puerta y se fue a la cocina – hermi dile a Ron que el tiene que ir a las dos, tu despiértalo dale?

Claro – dijo ella tristemente al verlo irse – si yo lo despierto, no te preocupes

Chau – dijo el que estaba yéndose

Harry, ven – dijo ella, el se acerco y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla – suerte – el solo se fue, sin dar señales de agradecimiento pero cuando estaba del otro alado de la puerta no pudo evitar tocarse la mejilla y sonreír

El fue al trabajo, era un edificio bajito, unos6 pisos, pero que eran grandes y espaciosos, al principio tuvo clase teórico de algunos hechizos descubiertos hace poco, luego tuvo entrenamiento con su entrenador, cada uno tenia uno de acuerdo al nivel y luego fue a hablar con el director del lugar era el famoso Remus Lupin..

Hola Harry, como estas? – dijo Lupin

Ahí ando – dijo este

A mi no me mientes y esa cara?- dijo este – no es feliz ni triste

A ver por donde empezar? – penso el

Por el principio – dijo Remus sentándose en el asiento de cuero negro

Tu sabes que yo siempre estuve enamorado de Hermione – dijo Harry

Claro – asintió

Bueno ella, volvió y esta viviendo en casa – dijo

Si – y sonrío con una sonrisa pícara

Bueno un día hicimos una fiesta y nos pasamos y terminamos con un bebe – dijo Harry hablando rápido

QUE? – dijo este – y que es lo malo, bueno obvio no es la mejor manera, pero están juntos no?

No, yo estoy oficialmente en pareja con Cho, todo le mundo mágico a estas horas lo debe saber, ella piensa que el hijo que espera es de Ron – dijo – bueno la cuestión es que yo medio como que me declare y ella me dijo que no sentía nada por mi, pero yo se que es mentira por que me doy cuenta, creo

Y que esperas? Ve y insístele – dijo este

Es que eh decidido, que si ella no acepta que me quiere, me quedar con Cho y obvio me haré responsable de mi hijo – aclaro este

Bueno Harry, te vas a dar cuenta que no vas a poder llevar eso, por que tu amas a Hermione – dijo Remus, c como se parecía a James siempre buscándole una solución a todo y siempre la mas complicada de todas

Bueno, lo intentare, no pierdo nada, además Cho me gusta, la quiero, no la amo, pero estoy a gusto con ella, se que ella me quiere – dijo este

Pero no tienes que jugar con Cho, cuando ella se entere del hijo, te va a matar – dijo Lupin

Lo sé, por eso no se lo dije todavía – dijo Harry – si me quedo sin ella, como haré para distraerme

Jaja, Harry tienes que pensar, mejor tomate un día solo y piensa bien lo que quieres, no solo para ti, sino para tu hijo, si ustedes se aman y van a tener un hijo, lo lógico es que sean una familia – dijo este como lo mas obvio

Es que ella no acepta que me quiere – dijo Harry

Y plantéaselo, plantéale que quieres que formen una familia, es lo que toda mujer quiere, si ella te ama, es obvio que no va a negarse a formar esa familia – dijo este

Si creo que tienes razón, pero Cho esta viviendo también en casa – dijo este

Ah, tu si que facilitas las cosas – le dijo su profesor, director y amigo

Gracias, lo haré – se saludo con Remus

No te olvides de lo que te dije – le advirtió

No lo olvidare gracias! – y se fue hacia su casa, cuando llego solo estaba Cho, Ron se había ido a trabajar y Hermione dijo que se había ido al medico que no se sentía bien

Que? – dijo este

Si me dijo eso, le ofrecí acompañarla y me dijo que no – Cho – creo que tienes que ir

Si, ahora vuelvo – le di un beso y salió corrió, el se acordaba de la dirección, toco timbre y la atendió una señora de 40 años

Hola, Harry Potter? - pregunto esta emocionadisima con la boca abierta

Si, eh me preguntaba si estaba aquí Hermione? – pregunto este

Si, eres amigo? – pregunto esta

Si, gracias – lo dejo pasar Hermione estaba recostada en una de las camas, había tres senadoras alrededor de ella

Que paso? – pregunto él a Hermione

No se, me dolía y decidí venir – dijo ella

Que suerte que viniste, sino lo podías llegar a perder, se ve que no te estas alimentando bien, has reposo y come bien, sino lo pedreras amorosa, te daremos unas pociones ara que te mejores, te quedaras dormida y te llevaremos a tu casa

Esta bien, gracia por venir Harry – dijo ella – te amo – le dijo ella – perdóname si le pasa algo, tenias razón, en todo tendría que a ver pensado en el bebe

Esta bien, escúchame has todo lo que te digan yo te llevare a casa – dijo el estaba sentado en la cama donde estaba Hermione se agacho y le dio un beso en los labios – suerte – dijo él, ella sonrío

Pero no era le pelirrojo el padre? – pregunto la mujer

No, el es el padre – dijo ella contenta, y los dos sonrieron

Le dieron las pociones y como la señora dijo, ella termino dormida, Harry con mucho cuidado y con ayuda de unas de las sonadoras la llevo a la casa, la recostó en su cama, había un mensaje en la mesa de la cocina era de Cho, Harry lo leyó rápido

Harry,

me fui al trabajo, por unos días me voy a casa me parece que va a ser mejor para Hermione, suerte y que se mejore

te ama, Cho

Hermione se despertó a eso de las dos horas, Ron todavía no llegaba

Necesitas algo? – pregunto Harry

Sí – dijo ella

Dime – Harry

Quiero que me abraces Harry, no quiero perder al bebe, por favor abrásame y dime que no lo voy a perder – dijo ella, el la abrazo

_Abrázame_

_Demuéstrame que eres real_

_Que por bien o mal, jamás te perderé_

_Oh oh abrázame_

_Afírmame que esta vez_

_Por fin llegó el amor_

_Llegué a creer_

_Que mi destino fue vivir así_

_En soledad_

_Solo amando sin amar, sin saber_

_Que al mirar tus ojos de mar_

_Ya nunca más yo sería igual_

_Te propongo la eternidad ámame siempre_

_Abrázame_

_Demuéstrame que eres real_

_Que por bien o mal, jamás te perderé_

Oh oh abrázame Afírmame que esta vez 

_Por fin llegó_

_El amor que yo soñé que tanto esperé_

_Te necesitó, abrázame..._

_Oh Oh abrázame_

_Afírmame que esta vez_

_Por fin llegó...el amor_

No lo perderás, haremos todo para que eso no pase – digo Harry que según la doctora, era muy probable que lo pierda..

* * *

Espero que les guste, si leyeron una RR así me dan mas ánimos de escribir mas! Gracias! Se que es medio tristón pero los buenos tiempos van a llegar cortos pero bueno otra historia jaja, además por una parte vamos mejor están mas juntos! MAS ABAJO UN SPOILER

RR!

PROXIMO CAPITULO

&&&&&&&&&&&

Cual es tu m**__**

ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO: Capitulo n° 5: No Soy El Padre

ayor sueño? – dijo el

: No Soy El Padre

Estar toda mi vida con vos, y solo con vos, para siempre y tener un hijo tuyo y mío – dijo ella

Muchos hijos – dijo el – seis, como los Weasly, así quiero ser, una familia unida

SEIS! - dijo ella

Si! – dijo el emocionado

Vos pensas que yo voy a tener seis hijos – dijo ella que le parecían demasiados

Seria divertido – dijo este

Si claro, tu por que no engordaras, cuando este gorda quien me va a quiere – dijo ella

Pues yo, tonta – dijo este

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Respuestas a sus RR

sakurawinner: gracias por tu comentario ajja me hiciste reir! muchos besos y cuentame q tal este captulo, suerte

paulipotter058: gracias espero qsigas leyendo!

kitty in celo: wapa bueno me alegroq t alla gustado a ver q tal este cuentame, suertee

JakeGranger: jajaja es verdad quien entiende a la gente. espero q te guste este capiulo, mucha suerte y cuentame q tal

Angely04: hay felices felices esoo va a costar, es mas no s si lo van a lograr espero q difrutes este capityulo mandame una RR por q el siguiente tal vez no t valla a gustar tanto :(

Andre: bueno primero mil gracias por leer, t quiero un monton nena, espero tu proximo capitulo ya sabes, ojala t alla ido bien en los examenes toda la suerte de l mundoo, besoss

BUENO ESPERO Q LO DISFRUTEN


	5. ¿no soy el padre?

**Capitulo n° 5: ** No Soy El Padre

Los días pasaron y Hermione seguía en cama, Harry y la atendía, estaba todo el tiempo con ella, salvo cuando tenia que irse a estudiar, había avanzado mucho, ya casi no necesitaba varita para realizar hechizos, con Cho, bueno seguían saliendo, menos seguido pero su relación esta, sobretodo para la prensa que no dejaba de decir la excelente pareja que hacían, por suerte para Harry, Cho había conseguido trabajo, en el Ministerio de Magia, como Auror, cosa que hacia que tenga menos tiempo libre y que el pudiese estar mas con Hermione. Ron al igual que Harry estaba muy preocupado y cada dos minutos llamaba a Ginny, que era su hermane menor que estaba estudiando para ser Sanadora, que la revise, así pasaron los largos días...

Estas bien? – pregunto Harry a Hermione, estaba medio sobre protector, medio

Si Harry, por mi octava vez en los últimos diez minutos – le dijo Hermione que estaba recostada mirando la TV

Bueno chicos me voy a comprar algunas cosas para la casa, ahora vuelvo – dijo Ron que "cosas para la casa" obviamente dignificaba nada mas que comida : )

Bueno – dijo Hermione

Segura que estas bien? – pregunto el

Si Harry, segura – poniendo los ojos en blanco

Bueno me voy a bañar pero no te muevas entendiste? - dijo este

Perfecto – dijo ella como un soldado

Bien – fue a bañarse lo hizo lo mas rápido posible

Entonces sonó el teléfono eso para Hermione significaba una cosa, Cho

Hola? – pregunto esta

Hola, esta Harry, es urgente – pregunto esta

No, se esta bañando – dijo Hermione que sabia que era Cho

Bueno, le dices que me llamo que quiero hablar de algo grave e importante - dijo esta

Si claro, ningún problema – dijo esta

Y por siento, ojalá el bebe que esperes no sea de el, como lo dice en el profeta – dijo esta no era una amenaza mas bien una advertencia

Que? – pregunto Hermione sorprendida

Pero nadie respondió, Cho ya había cortado el teléfono..

Harry salió lentamente de la ducha, se seco, se cambio dentro del baño, se puso un poco de colonia y intento de peinarse el cabello, pero al ver que no cambiaba, siguió en lo suyo, acomodo el baño y luego salió hacia su habitación..

Te llamo Cho – dijo Hermione no le iba a decir mas, era mejor no preocuparlo

Ahora la llamo, quieres algo? – dijo este

Si, tienes que llamar a la medica a que venga a verme, me dijo que si no estaba segura de algo que la llame a ella – dijo Hermione

Ok – fue a hablar con la enfermera, esta le dijo que enseguida iba para allá, pregunto si era una urgencia y este le dijo que no hacia que le dijo que tardaría unos minutos, terminaba de atender a una paciente e iba directo para allá

La llame a la enfermera y dijo que ya venia para acá – dijo Harry

Gracias, Harry – dijo Hermione desde la cama y le sonrío

No es nada – dijo este que no le sonrío en el fondo recordaba todo lo que ella le había dicho hace unos días en la ducha

En que piensas Harry? - ella

En el día que me dijiste que no sentías nada por mi – dijo este con la mirada baja

Ah, te mentí, pasa que Harry, yo no quería salir lastimada, tu estas con Cho, son pareja, todo el mundo mágico lo sabe y bueno no se, yo no quería estar en el medio

Esta bien, tengo que llamar a Cho – dijo este

Si sonaba medio mal – dijo esta cosa que preocupo a Harry

Luego decidió que debía llamar a Cho, marco su numero y rápido contesto ella..

Hola Harry? – dijo Cho

Hola amor, como estas? – pregunto Harry dulcemente

Maso menos, me siento medio mal Harry – dijo ella

Que te duele amor? – pregunto este

La cabeza – dijo esta – no quieres venir a casa, y te quedas por un par de días , los dos solos

Mira ahora viene el medico de Hermione, siesta todo bien le preguntare a Ron si el puede solo, y si es así voy a tu casa – dijo pero el sabia que nada lo movería de donde estaba

Esta bien, entonces me llamas? – dijo esta

No mejor llama me tu, así no se me olvida – dijo este

Esta bien, como para vos sea mejor – dijo esta

Gracias – Harry – te mando un beso

Yo muchos mas, te quiero – Cho

Yo también te quiero y mucho – afirmo

Hablamos – dijo y corto

Si hablamos – murmuro Harry por lo bajo

Harry, que te dijo – pregunto preocupada

Nada quiere que valla a su casa por unos días – dijo el mirándola se recostó al lado de ella

Harry yo no tengo ningún problema, ella es tu novia – dijo esta

Si pero la persona que amo esta acá al lado mío – dijo este acariciándole la mejilla estaba caliente – y no necesito nada mas

Harry, te amo – dijo esta

Se movió despacio hasta quedar mas cerca de el empezaron a abrasarse tirados en la cama, allí los besos se sucedían unos con otros y ella le pedía que la besara mucho, los labios de ellos abrían dando paso al juego de sus lenguas que ansiosas por fin se tocaban y mojaban una a otra bailaban.

Sin parar de besase se empezaron a acariciar sobre la ropa, poco a poco el fue desabotonando su blusa, luego fue hacia su cuello y su boca disfrutando cada segundo, las manos de el se deslizaban por sus finas piernas.

Hay – dijo Hermione

Estas bien? Perdona no quise lastimarte- dijo Harry

No, no me lastimas – dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla

Va a ser mejor que paremos, lo dejamos para la próxima – dijo este acomodándose la camisa

Pero.. – dijo ella pero el puso un dedo sobre sus labios, color rojo y le dijo

Escúchame lo menos que quiero es lastimarte y no estoy seguro, así que va a ser mejor que terminemos ya habrá momentos, te prometo que dejare a Cho y que formaremos una familia con nuestro hijo o hija – dijo el

Hermione solo sonrío – gracias, yo también quiero formar una familia con vos, es lo que mas quiero

Yo también – dijo este

Como le pondremos? – dijo ella emocionada por ponerle un nombre a su hijo o hija

Le pondremos que? – pregunto Harry sin entender lo que quería decir Hermione

Jaja, al bebe tonto – dijo ella

Ahh, no se – dijo Harry entendiendo que hablaba del nombre

Si es varón? – dijo ella a ver si lograba sacarle algo

Sirius? – dijo el ilusionado

Todavía lo extrañas no? - dijo ella al ver que la cara de el embede de felicidad tenia tristeza en su cara

Si, demasiado – dijo el recordando viejos tiempos en lo que se mandaba cartas con su padrino, o en el momento que el le pregunto si querría irse ha vivir con el, lastima que nunca pudieron, se lo sacaron, como con su madre y padre, lo único que le quedaban eran amigos, todo lo demás ya no estaba, se lo había quitado

Esta bien si es varón Sirius, a mi me gusta Michael – dijo ella cambiando de tema, no quería seguir con este ya que no quería que Harry este triste

Es lindo, bueno lo pensaremos – dijo este que también le había gustado la idea de Michael aunque mas la de Sirius

Y si es mujer? – dijo ella que de ese no lo había pensado

Jane – dijo Harry emocionado, siempre le había gustado ese nombre

Jaja, es hermoso – dijo ella sonriéndole

Gracias – dijo Harry bajando la cabeza como en un espectáculo en el que la gente aplaudía

De nada, eres todo un genio – dijo ella

Ya lo sabía – dijo el – cuando nos casemos, nos iremos a vivir a una casa, hermosa, muy grande y espaciosa

Que tenga jardín – dijo ella ilusionada

Cual es tu mayor sueño? – dijo el

Estar toda mi vida con vos, y solo con vos, para siempre y tener un hijo tuyo y mío – dijo ella

Muchos hijos – dijo el – seis, como los Weasly, así quiero ser, una familia unida

SEIS! - dijo ella

Si! – dijo el emocionado

Vos pensas que yo voy a tener seis hijos – dijo ella que le parecían demasiados

Seria divertido – dijo este

Si claro, tu por que no engordaras, cuando este gorda quien me va a quiere – dijo ella

Pues yo, tonta – dijo este

Si yo ya me veo con seis hijos, echa un hipopótamo y vos con otra – dijo ella haciendo puchero

Tu nunca serás fea para mi, seas gorda o no, te quiero por como sos, por lo que sos, por que mi único deseo es estar contigo y hacerte feliz – dijo el

El mío también mi vida – dijo ella y le dio un beso muy corto

Seis! – dijo el

Claro, total tu solo me miras como engordo – dijo ella

Basta con eso, tal vez me río una que otra vez, pero nada mas eso – dijo este

Eres malo – dijo ella

Jaja – se río

Y tu cual fue el deseo de toda tu vida? – pregunto

Me lo vas a cumplir? – dijo el

Lo intentare – sonrío ella

Tener seis hijos! – dijo y la abraso

No cambias, por dentro eres todo un niño – dijo esta

Pero por fuera no verdad, admite soy demasiado atractivo – dijo sonriéndole

Puede ser – dijo ella sin darle importancia

Tu eres hermosa, en todos los sentidos – le susurro al oído

Hey, como están? – pregunto Ron

Excelente – dijo ella

Ah ya veo, están juntitos, se aman, quieren vivir juntitos, tener muchos hijos y dejar a ron sólito – canto Ron

Jaja – reían los dos, mientras Ron bailaba y repetía esa canción una y otra vez

Tin tin – tocaron el timbre

Iré a atender ofreció Ron, salió de la habitación, hasta llegar a el living donde se encontró con una señora de 40 años, la enfermera de Hermione

Pase – dijo el

Hola, como estas Ron? – pregunto ella que había tenido una platica con Hermione y conocía mucho de ellos

Muy bien, sígame – le dijo

Hola Hermione – le dijo la doctora al verla en la cama acostada al lado de Harry, Harry se levanto y junto a Ron se fueron de la habitación

Hola doctora – dijo ella

Bueno aremos unos exámenes de sangre, ADN – dijo ella – se hace rápido, es sobre el bebe, ya tengo la sangre de los tres, por que no me quedo muy segura quien era el padre así que compararemos

Como usted quiera – dijo ella, a la doctora

Entonces la doctora le dijo que se levantara el camisón para poder verle la panza – ha subido de peso? – le pregunto

No aun no – dijo ella

Mmm, estas comiendo no?

Si, si – dijo ella

Muy bien – dijo algunos hechizos y de pronto un papel aprecio arriba de la cama de Harry, un sobre blanco

Bueno acá están los resultados, ponte cómoda que voy a llamar a los señores así doy la noticia a todos juntos – dijo ella

Harry y Ron entraron, se sentaron en la cama a un costado de Hermione, la enfermera leyó en voz alta

Según el examen, los padres de el bebe, masculino, son Hermione Jane Granger y Ronald Weasly

Espero que les allá gustado RR!


	6. Nueva vida

**Capitulo n° 6: **Nueva vida

Perdón? – pregunto Ron mirando directamente a harry que estaba inmóvil mirando a Hermione

Gracias doctora- dijo Harry sonriendo falsamente, que todavía no entendía bien todo lo que había pasado en unos segundos

Una vez que la doctora se había ido, todos quedaron en silencio..

Esto no puede ser – dijo Hermione sin entender

maldita sea Hermione como no va a poder ser, ese día que estaban los dos en la cama, me mintieron, y yo les creí confíe en ustedes- dijo este una lagrima salía de sus ojos verdes esmeraldas que había heredado de su padre

harry, yo no estuve en ningún momento con Ron! – dijo esta

No mientas! los vi, basta dejen de fingir – dijo este

harry estoy seguro que no paso nada, entre Hermione y yo – dijo Ron

Pueden dejar de tomarme el pelo! no soy estúpido – dijo Harry furioso, estaba dando vueltas por la habitación esperando que lo que estaba sucediendo fuera una pesadilla, un feo sueño del que no podía despertar

Harry te lo juro por este hijo, es tuyo, yo no estuve con Ron puedes entenderlo – dijo esta que se había parado a alcanzar harry, el agarro la mano

suéltame! no me hables, no me toques, todo lo que me dijistes antes, todo fue una mentira, tus sueños, todo, lo hicieron bien, los felicito – dijo este

harry, escúchame, mírame a los ojos – dijo ella, harry así lo hizo – confías en mi?

no – dijo harry

bueno entonces no hay que perder mas el tiempo, algún día te vas a arrepentir – dijo esta

A ver por que no te pones un poco en mi lugar, no entiendes que un certificado dice que el padre es Weasly y no yo, como queres que te crea? – dijo este

por que te lo digo yo – dijo ella que estaba segura que ese hijo era de harry

Cómo cuando me dijistes que nunca te irías? que siempre estarías acompañándome, y al año siguiente te despedías para ir a Bulgaria

harry yo se que este hijo es tuyo – dijo ella

lo siento, pero no puedo creerte, además los vi juntos en la cama, los vi entiendes? – dijo este

en ese momento sonó el teléfono, harry fue el que atendió

hola – dijo Cho

Amor, como estas? – dijo harry

Bien, bien tu? – dijo Cho

mejor imposible – dijo este

y a que se debe – dijo ella desde su casa

a que me voy a vivir con voz – dijo este, Hermione empezó a llorar, miro a Ron y este la miro a ella, hermy sonrío al igual que él

Enserio? – dijo ella alegre

si, si - dijo él fingiendo algo de felicidad – ahora estoy yendo para allá

bueno te espero – dijo Cho

adiós – dijo este y colgó se quedo mirando el teléfono

escúchame harry, necesito que me escuches, no podes equivocarte, vas a perder a tu hijo y al amor de tu vida – dijo Ron

harry murmuro algo e impacto una luz naranja en Ron, no podía hablar, había algo que no lo dejaba

HARRY! – grito Hermione – déjalo, soltado ya

escúchame – dijo hablando a Ron – te presto el departamento por los años de amistad que tuvimos, espero que tengas suerte, y felicidades

Ron solo pudo fruncir el ceño, y de pronto recibió una cachetada de parte de Hermione, esta estaba roja de la furia..

solta a Ron ya! – dijo esta

en dos horas estará como nuevo – le dijo este – si algún día quieres fingir que soy el amor de tu vida o que soy tu hermano, áseme acordar y aprovéchate de mi que soy el único que cae

Hermione le pego de nuevo..

Confirmas cada señal,  
ya no dudo estoy seguro, que eres tú mi otra parte,  
no es casual ni mucho menos, que tengamos tantas cosas en común...

me la hiciste bien Hermione, y yo que te creí, una familia, los seis hijos, por que Hermione, por que? – le preguntaba este

TE PUEDE CALLAR NO ENTIENDES QUE EL HIJO QUE ESPERO ES TUYO Y NO DE RON, ALGUN DÍA TE VAS A ARREPENTIR HARRY, TE ESTAS EQUIBOCANDO – dijo ella

dame una razón por la que debe creerte – dijo Harry mirándola fijo

por que te amo – dijo ella

**Porque me puedes de punta a punta,  
porque desnudas todo mi ser,  
y es que contigo todo es inmenso,  
y mi esperanza vuelve a nacer,  
porque me puedes y a mí me gusta,  
porque superas lo que soñé,  
estar contigo es un privilegio,  
hoy por ti vuelvo a nacer...**

Y como se que eso tampoco es una mentira – dijo harry

Pénsalo, pensa yo se que vos sabes que yo te amo – dijo ella – cuando te des cuenta avísame, si no es demasiado tarde - dijo ella

Hermione, no sabes como intento y quiero creerte, pero el hijo es de Ron, lo dice la doctora! un examen! estabas acostada con ron los dos desnudos cuando llegué! por dios todo me indica que me mentiste – dijo este

Es tu vida con mi vida, un complemento tan perfecto,  
que ahora todo lo comprendo, te esperaba hace tiempo,  
guardándote mi amor, guardando este amor...

Puede que el bebe sea de Ron, pero se que no es así por que yo se que no estuve con el de esa forma! y también se que te amo! y siento que este bebe es tuyo! lo se, estoy segura me lo dice mi corazón harry – dijo esta

bueno déjame un tiempo por favor, te creo pero a la vez me cuesta necesito pensar – dijo este

esta bien, solo te digo que no te tardes porque puede ser tarde – dijo esta llorando al igual que él

Ron, nos vemos, pense que eras mi amigos, bueno que le puedo hacer – le dijo harry – ojalá que sea todo un mal sueño

Agarro un poco de ropa, sus cosas y se fue dejándolos a ellos dos solos en el departamento de él, que compartía con Ron, no lo podía creer todo lo que había soñado se lo quitaron, sus amor, su hijo, sus amigos, sus padres, sus padrinos, todo no tenia nada... solo una persona que realmente lo quería Cho..

Se fue lo más rápido que pudo, llego hasta la puerta del número 7°C, del edificio, toco timbre y ahí estaba ella, con una sonrisa como siempre, llevaba una pollera azul junto a una camisa, recién llegaba de trabajar,

hola mi vida – saludo Cho dándole un beso que fe correspondido por Harry

amor – dijo él

Tengo la comida echa quieres? – Dice ella sacándose el delantal que se había puesto para cocinar, así no se mancharía

lo dudas – sonrío este

Se sentaron a la mesa, una mesa redonda, con un mantel blanco que tenia flores bordadas a mano, había una vela en el centro y de censar, pollo

harry quiero hablar de un asunto importante contigo – dijo ella

dime – empezando a comer

quiero que seas sincero conmigo, dime la verdad – dijo ella

claro, dime – dijo este tomando un poco de su vino tinto

El hijo que esta esperando Hermione viste? – dijo ella

si, claro – dijo él, genial lo que le faltaba hablar de las dos cosas que más quería en su vida, tener un hijo con Hermione

Bueno, ese hijo o hija es tuyo? - pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos esmeraldas que tanto le gustaban a ella eran su perdición

que? – dijo el sorprendido

eso, quiero que me respondas – dijo ella

no, es de Ron, ya lo sabias – dijo el decepcionado

ah, gracias – dijo ella que sonrío

Por que lo preguntas? – dijo este

por que conozco a la doctora que la atendió y en un momento ella le dijo que el hijo era tuyo y me sorprendió – dijo esta mirándolo

De donde la conoces? – pregunto este interesado

mi madre – dijo este, no pudo evitar que una lagrima saliera de sus ojos al recordar su madre difunta, harry se levanto de su silla y la abraso

Todo esta bien – dijo él, ella lo abrazo, eso fue algo extraño para Harry, sintió como que eso lo reconforto, ese abrazo hizo que harry se sintiera mejor, lo ayudo a olvidarse de Hermione, del bebe incluso de su alrededor solo ellos dos existían

gracias Harry – dijo esta

Por? – pregunto él mirándola

Eres lo único que tengo y quiero agradecerte por estar conmigo, soy muy feliz a tu lado harry, en serio muchas gracias – Cho acariciándole la mejilla derecha

gracias a ti, tu también eres lo único que tengo y siempre estuviste conmigo a pesar de todo – dijo este – gracias

Así estuvieron todo lo que restaba del día recordando viejos momentos, abrasándose, acariciándose, besándose, olvidando se de todos lo problemas, el trabajo, la familia que para los dos estaba en otro lugar, solo existían ellos dos y nadie mas..

" Tal vez algún día llegué amarte como a Hermione " penso harry

Cuando estaba recostado en la cama matrimonial del cuarto de Cho, se sentía bien, estaba abrazado a una mujer que lo amaba, por que iba a estar mal, tal vez por que esa no era la mujer que el amaba, pero que importaba en ese momento, quería disfrutarlo, sin sufrir por una vez en su vida..

Harry? – dijo esta en la mitad de la noche

Si? – pregunto el que todavía no se había dormido

Te vas a quedar a vivir? – preguntó ella, tenia un bonito camisón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas color rosa bebe

Te gustaría? – preguntó harry observándola

Claro, obvio, es lo que más quiero, estar junto a vos – dijo ella dándole besos en el cuello, este solo levaba el pantalón del piyama

Si por ahora me quedare – dijo él, ella sonrío y el le correspondió

Te amo sabes? – dijo ella

si, lo se, yo también – dijo Harry mintió, sabia que no tenia pero no podía decirle que no a el se le partió el corazón cuando Hermione le dijo eso, no le haría pasar a Cho por eso, no cuando ella no tiene la culpa

Me parece que tienes una duda, cuéntame – ofreció ella

Si, tu por que vistes a la doctora de Hermione? – pregunto este

por lo del fallecimiento de mi madre – dijo Cho

Estás siento sincera? – pregunto este que la conocía

no – dijo ella vencida

cuéntame – dijo este

tengo un atraso – dijo Cho cerrando los ojos

Como? – pregunto Harry

si, fui con ella a ver si podía decirme algo, pero me dijo que todavía era demasiado pronto que espere una o dos semanas mas y vuelva a ir – dijo Cho

harry solo la beso, no sabia por que, pero el pensar en ser padre era algo feliz..

Estas feliz? – pregunto ella impresionada por la actitud de Harry

Claro! no todos los días me entero de que voy a ser papá – dijo este

no es seguro, así que no te ilusiones mucho harry – dijo esta

esta bien, esperare hasta los resultados – dijo este como odiaba esa palabra "resultados" Hermione

Jane Granger y Ron Weasly

Sabes, siempre quise que seas el padre de mis hijos – admitió ella

Gracias – dijo él y se quedaron dormido pensando en que tal vez serian padres, algún día..

* * *

Ron estas bien? – pregunto Hermione, después de as dos horas este ya podía hablar de nuevo, cosa que tenia preocupada a Hermione

Sí estoy bien, perfecto – dijo Ron

Ron, nosotros no lo hicimos verdad? – dijo ella

estoy seguro que no Hermy, además yo se que ese bebe es de Harry, pobre, tienes que entenderlo, no es que los exámenes dicen eso y nada mas, el nos vio en una situación comprometedora tiene motivos por que dudar – dijo Ron

si pero podría confiar en nosotros – dijo ella pensando

si pero, hasta nosotros tensemos nuestras dudas – explico él

si bueno, creo que yo también hubiese dudado, pero ahora se fue de nuevo con Cho y el piensa que toda mi charla de el con antes fue mentira – dijo ella

Que charla? – pregunto

Una que tuvimos, me ofreció formar una familia, nos dijimos todo lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, tenia que hablar yo justo en ese momento

Estuvo bien que hallas hablado con él, algo bien hiciste – sonrío Ron – bueno esta bien es un chiste, no te preocupes todo va a salir bien

Eso espero Ron – dijo ella

vas a ver, el te ama Hermione, yo lo sé – dijo Ron seguro

Es que no se si puedo perdonar que no confíe en mi, entiendes? – Hermione que comenzó a llorar de nuevo

si te entiendo, bueno mejor ve a dormir, te hará bien – dijo este

gracias ron sin vos nada hubiera sido posible, el estar acá e Londres, el estar en este departamento, gracias – dijo esta

todo por los amigos – afirmo este

no se como te lo voy a agradecer – dijo esta

Hermione tus padre donde están? – pregunto Ron que no-tenia en claro

están de viaje, están en Madrid, por suerte – dijo esta

tendrías que decirles – dijo Ron

lo se pero no quiero preocuparlos pero cuando vuelvan les contare, sabes que no soy de la que ocultan cosas muy graves y menos a mis padre Ronnie – dijo ella

Ronnie? – pregunto este

Si me gusta es lindo no? – dijo ella sonriendo

si lo que digas, descansa –y se fue a dormir al igual que Hermione

Ron? – dijo esta

si? – dijo este a escuchar de nuevo la voz tan conocida de su amiga Hermione

Me parece que este es el comienzo de una nueva vida – dijo medio triste – como madre soltera

* * *

Spoiler abajo

Bueno se que este capitulo es corto es que no tuve casi tiempo de escribir perdóneme subí lo que pude, bueno muchos besos y esperoo sus RR muchas gracias por leer aca les dejo un SPOILER

Y dime hija, quien es el padre? – pregunto ahora la madre que estaba mas calmada

Yo – dijo alguien de cabellera negra que entraba desde la puerta principal, Hermione solo sonrío y se quedo mirándolo que guapo era

Tu quien eres? – preguntaron los padres

Harry Potter señores Granger – dijo este educadamente

Como pueden los exámenes estar mal? – pregunto Harry – creo que esa es la pregunta que nadie sabe responder

Si.. Cho el otro día.. nada, nada – dijo ella

Que, dime –

Pero que, no lo sabias? Cho esta embarazada, me llamo esta mañana paras contarme – dijo Draco que no entendía como el sabia y Harry no

Que? – dijo Harry – oh no

Que pasa? – dijo Draco

Yo hablo del hijo de Hermione, como rayos puede ser que Cho este embarazada, algo esta mal – dijo Harry

RR


	7. Gracias!

La verdad es que no he podido contestar las RR en los capítulos anteriores así q acá les contesto, mil gracias por leer, me animan un monton, gracias!

Capitulo 5:

potterina: jaja y no termina bastante bien, espero q continúes leyendo, muchos saludos

Florpotter: siisis, es un h/hr ) amo esa pareja! Jaja no haría otra cosa, odio a Cho así q no t preocupes! Saludos espero q te halla gustado! Saludos

HermyPotter: soy medio mala, no? Jajaja perdón! Es q no se puede evitar, espero q te allá dejado mas a gusto el final de este capitulo, gracias! Besoss

La Prisionera de Askaban: ohh andre! Gracias siempre me rr apoyas, mill gracias en serio! Saludoss, nos leemos!

Hermyharry33: sisis es un H/HR no t preocupes! Jajaj me alegro q te guste la historia, a mi me encnata escribirla tengo una nueva q ojalá tmb t guste dentro de poco la veras! ; ) muchos besoss

potter5: bueno q puuedoo decir voy a revelar un secreto si te contesto, jajajajaja pero solo te digo q te quedes tranquilito! Me encanta q sigas lleyendoo mil gracias! Saludoss

Capitulo 6:

Yumipotter: no te preocupes seguro q antes del Miercoles subo el proximo! Mil gracias por leer! Gracias!

La Prisionera de Askaban: si la verdad q si, q caos hice, no? Jajaja pero bueno ya saldrá adelante, saludos


	8. Un mal trio?

**Capitulo nº 7: Un mal trio?**

Ya habían pasado barios días desde que Harry se había ido de su propia casa, para pasar a la de Cho.. Harry iba seguido a su casa aunque las conversaciones con Ron y Hermione eras cortas y muy sencillas, el todavía estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado esos últimos días, el quería pensar que ese hijo era suyo pero todo le decía que no era así, salvo su corazón.

Esa mañana Hermione y Ron estaban hablando sobre esto

Hermione, y si el bebe es mío? – dijo Ron – si de alguna forma en mío? – dijo este que todavía no habían ni pensado en esa opción

No se, ya no se nada, solo se que este bebe es de Harry, pero tal vez siento eso porque es lo que quiero sentir, estoy confundida - dijo esta mirando el suelo

Quien no – dijo Ron imitándola – igual Harry se esta comportando bien, siempre viene a ver como va tu embarazo

Es verdad – dijo Hermione, sintió un dolor en el vientre pero Ron no pudo darse cuenta de ello ya que estaba mirando un punto fijo

Estas bien? – pregunto Ron

Si porque? – dijo Hermione mirando a Ron

No se hace bastante que no te lo pregunto – dijo este "si cinco minutos" penso Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco

Que vas a hacer? – dijo el

Con que, Ron quieres hacer una pregunta completa – dijo esta que nunca llegaba a entenderlo y bueno era Ron

Dijo tus padres están a punto de llegar, que les vas a decir – dijo Ron

La verdad, que estoy embarazada de, de no se! – dijo esta nerviosa

Ya veo – dijo Ron – no crees que tus padres te van a pedir una explicación

Si, pero no se cual les voy a dar – dijo Hermione pensando pero toco el timbre cosa que hizo que ella se pusiera blanca

Yo abro – dijo Ron, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con os padres de Hermione, con ropas muggle, su madre que era igual a su hija y su padre que era alto y llevaba los ojos de la pequeña chica que una vez había recibido una carta, no cualquiera sino una que la llevaría a conocer otro mundo

Hola mama! Papa! – grito Hermione que fue a abrazarlos

Hija! – dijeron los padres después de saludar a Ron

Como has estado? – pregunto su padre

Muy bien, ustedes? – dijo esta

Perfectamente – dijo la madre con una amplia sonrisa

Les tengo que contar algo siéntense- dijo ambos padres se sentaron el en sillón al igual que Hermione pero Ron prefirió quedarse parado

Tal vez esto que le voy a contar sea medio extraño, pero quiero que me apoyen – dijo Hermione – yo estoy embarazada – dijo muy nerviosa

Que? – dijo el padre – como puedes ser tan irresponsable Hermione – en cambio su madre quedo estática sentada en el sillón mirando a su pequeña hija

Paso – dijo ella – yo lo siento

Y dime hija, quien es el padre? – pregunto ahora la madre que estaba mas calmada

Yo – dijo alguien de cabellera negra que entraba desde la puerta principal, Hermione solo sonrío y se quedo mirándolo que guapo era

Tu quien eres? – preguntaron los padres

Harry Potter señores Granger – dijo este educadamente

Ohh, tu amigo – dijo su madre fue a saludarlo al igual q el señor Granger

Espero que te hagas cargo – dijo el padre frunciendo el ceño al mirar a Harry

Por supuesto señor – dijo este mirando a Hermione que tenia una sonrisa

Hija, en unos días te volvemos a visitar mientras espero que usted se haga cargo de ella, la dejo bajo su responsabilidad- dijo el padre mirando a Harry severamente

No se preocupe – dijo Harry los escolto hasta la puerta, donde saludaron a Hermione, Ron y a Harry. Ron los escolto hasta abajo del edificio donde se fue ya que tenia clase..

Entonces.. me crees? – dijo Hermione después de mucho tiempo de mirar a Harry

Si y no – dijo Harry – te creo a vos pero los exámenes dicen otra cosa y no hay que dejarlos de lado, por eso quiero que te vea otro medico uno de confianza

Esta bien, veo que al final no te alcanza con mi palabra – dijo ella

Es que no piensas que tal vez lo que pensas, de que yo sea el padre, puede estar mal? Que le hijo sea de Ron? – dijo Harry mirándola y a la vez acercándose a ella

Claro que si, pero siento que es tuyo – dijo ella – me equivoque

En que? – pregunto estando adelante de ella

Al decir que este bebe no fue echo con amor, si fue echo con amor por que yo te amo – dijo mirándolo a los ojos – y te juro que no te mentí la vez que te dije que no me había acostado con Ron, no estuve con el, los exámenes están mal

Como pueden los exámenes estar mal? – pregunto Harry – creo que esa es la pregunta que nadie sabe responder

Si.. Cho el otro día.. nada, nada – dijo ella

Que, dime –

El otro día al contestar el teléfono me dijo que mas me vale que el bebe no sea tuyo, ósea que ella algo sabia – dijo Hermione mirando a Harry

Si lo se ella me ha preguntado eso, ella conoce a la enfermera que te atenido – dijo Harry que penso que era mejor callarse, ya que no estaba seguro si Cho estaba embarazada

Por que la conoce? – dijo Hermione

Por su madre, eso me dijo – Harry, pero Hermione no era de esas chicas que no pensaban la situación – y como ella se entero, la tuvo que ir a visita, acaso Cho esta embarazada? – dijo Hermione mientras sus ojos contenían las lagrimas..

No, va no sabe, no creo – dijo Harry abrazando a Hermione

Ouch – dijo esta agarrándose el vientre

Estas bien? Quieres ir al medico? – pregunto Harry desesperado

Quiero hacerme los análisis de nuevo, con otro médico, ya - dijo Hermione – tengo una sospecha

Que? – dijo Harry

Luego te cuento, vamos por favor – dijo y así fue, rápidamente llegaron a un hospital. Donde los atendió un medico..

Bueno, en el hospital había sangre de los dos, este examen mágico es así se analiza por un hechizo la sangre del bebe y este análisis echo por el hechizo muestra el nombre con el tipo de sangre de los padres, es rápido y sencillo, no le va a doler – dijo el medico mirando a la paciente

Con un movimiento extraño de varita un luz color amarillo impacto sobre el vientre del Hermione el doctor murmuro algo de nuevo y un sobre amarillo apareció en el escritorio que estaba al lado de la camilla de Hermione, de la varita ya no salía esa luz color amarillo, la dejo en la mesa y se sentó abrió el sobre y dijo claramente

La madre es Hermione Granger – dijo el doctor mirando as esta

Si doctor – dijo ella sonriéndole

Muy bien felicitaciones, el bebe todavía no se desarrollo en nada apenas dos semanas creo que esta en su vientre, faltan 8 meses y dos semanas, debe venir cada una semana a revisarse, ya que su embarazo esta en complicaciones, seguramente usted tiene dolores constantes, le recomiendo reposó absoluto, hágalo por hijo. – dijo mirándola seriamente

Si doctor, me podría decir el nombre del padre – dijo esta mirando a Harry que le agarro la mano con fuerza

Si claro a eso iba – dijo el doctor mirando a Harry Potter

.-&.-.&.-.&.-.&.-.&.-.&.-

Draco Malfoy iba caminando por una de las avenidas, se había convertido en un excelente Auror y estaba guapo, rubio con sus ojos grises, el estaba casado y tenia una hija llamada Angelina, la nena tenia apenas un año de edad, Draco con el tiempo se había echo amigo de Harry, no tanto como Ron, pero era muy amigo de este, Draco después del nacimiento de su hija a los dos meses aproximadamente, se separo de esta, y termino viviendo solo cerca del apartamento de Harry..

Entro por la puerta del edificio, directo a su piso, ese día había cuidado de su hija y la había llevado con su madre, hace tiempo que no hablaba con Harry, exactamente des unos días antes de la fiesta de termino del segundo curso de Aurors, hacia que decidió llamarlo..

Harry, como estas? – dijo Draco

Excelente, que tal tu Draco, tu hija? – pregunto este que estaba en el hospital, el medico quería hablar con Hermione a solas antes de decirle quien era el padre

Bien, acabo de dejarla con su madre – dijo Draco pensando el esa mujer que amaba

Sabes, estoy esperando a ver si voy a hacer papa – dijo Harry

Pero que, no lo sabias? Cho esta embarazada, me llamo esta mañana paras contarme – dijo Draco que no entendía como el sabia y Harry no

Que? – dijo Harry – oh no

Que pasa? – dijo Draco

Yo hablo del hijo de Hermione, como rayos puede ser que Cho este embarazada, algo esta mal – dijo Harry

Te lo explico? – dijo Draco que se reía del otro lado del teléfono

Muy gracioso, tengo que explicarte ciertas cosas, cosas importantes que pasaron y que no se si sabes, no e tenido tiempo de llamarte

Yo tampoco amigo, cuéntame – dijo que era todo oídos

Harry le contó todo lo que había sucedido en ese tiempo..

A bueno, creo que estas en problemas, jaja, algo esta mal, ya lo averiguaras, suerte con el bebe de Hermione – dijo Draco deseando que fuera de Harry

Gracias, me tengo que ir, suerte – Harry

Hasta pronto amigo – dijo Draco sabiendo que muy pronto se verían

.-&.-.&.-.&.-.&.-.&.-.&.-

Dígame doctor – dijo Hermione mirando al medico que la estaba atendiendo

Mire señorita, su embarazado es grave, es hora que se haga responsable, yo no quiero que le pase nada al hijo que lleva dentro, pero para eso tiene que colaborar, estoy seguro que puede llevar el embarazo adelante, no dudo que el hijo o hija que esta esperando es sumamente fuera, se ve en el nombre de los padres, pero igual quiero que usted este en reposó, y cuando digo eso digo no hacer ningún movimiento que ponga en riesgo la saluda del bebe, no se si me entiende – dijo el doctor

Si, lo entiendo – dijo Hermione mirándolo atentamente - quien es el padre doctor?

No lo sabe? – dijo el medico extrañado

Es que me dijeron que era una persona con la que no paso nada, creo que me mintieron, pero tengo confianza en usted por favor dígame quien es el padre

Lo siento, no puedo ayudarla en ello – dijo el medico

Por que? – dijo Hermione

Por que si le digo, y resulta diferente, no tiene por que creer en este examen y no en el otro – dijo el doctor con una sonrisa

Si – dijo ella

Por que, Por que realmente confía en mi? O por que quiere que sea otro nombre el que aparezca? – pregunto el médico

Por que estoy segura que Ron Weasly no es el padre de mi hijo, es Harry Potter – dijo ella

Y si esta segura por que me lo pregunta? – dijo el doctor

Por que el examen dio que Ron era el padre, y quieroaberiguar la verdad, por que creo que hubo alguien que interfirió en el resultado de los exámenes – dijo Hermione mirando al medico

Tiene usted razón señorita, hay alguien que interfirió en el análisis, el padre es Harry Potter – dijo el doctor

Enserio? – dijo ella radiante de felicidad – lo sabia! Es el día más feliz de mi vida!

Bueno voy a informarle al señor Potter que pase así le da la noticia – dijo, en solo unos minutos Harry ya estaba en la oficina, el doctor no estaba allí solo el y Hermione

Harry quiero hablar con vos, mira esto es difícil para mi, yo te amo con todo mi corazón y lo sabes, te pedí que confiaras en mi y confiaste, tarde pero confiaste, me ayudaste con mis padres y cuando dijiste que eras el papa se noto que lo decías de corazón, pero.. - Hermione

No soy el padre verdad? – dijo este decepcionado

Déjame terminar, yo quiero estar contigo, quiero formar una familia, quiero vivir en esa casa con jardín que soñábamos, pero quiero que tengas en claro algo, no soy la segunda de nadie, vas a tener que decidir entre Cho y yo, por que no voy a aguantar mas – dijo esta Harry la abrazo y la beso se unieron en un beso, el beso que habían esperado tanto tiempo...

Sos el padre – dijo ella sonriéndole mientras sus lenguas jugaban una con la otra, el se separo la miro a los ojos

Voy a dejar a Cho, voy a cuidar de mi hijo, te amo Hermione, te amo como nunca pense amar a alguien, te amo, te amo, te amo – y la beso con locura con pasión, con amor, demostrándole que era por siempre para ella y de nadie mas

Yo también te amo Harry – dijo ella – nunca lo dudes

En ese momento el doctor entro – bueno supongo que ya sabe la noticia, felicidades, espero que se ocupen de averiguar por que fallaron los exámenes y cuídense, señorita vi su expedienté, ya perdió un hijo, ojalá que este pueda seguir adelante – dijo el doctor Hermione cerro los ojos otra vez no pasaría

Como? – dijo Harry – ya habías perdido un hijo?

Si, pero no el hijo en si, al feto, lo perdí a la semana, cuando tuve un accidente recién me entere que estaba embarazada – dijo ella

De quien era? – pregunto Harry

No importa, no quiero hablar de eso después te hablare de ello, ahora por favor disfrutemos de este momento – dijo Hermione que acaricio la mejilla de Harry, el estaba triste

Salieron del hospital, a recordar viejos tiempos, fueron a comer a un lugar cerca, luego Hermione iría directo a la cama y no se movería de ahí..

Te acuerdas cuando un día antes de que te vallas con Krum, estabamos en la Sala Común y me dijiste que yo era la persona en la que mas confiabas y que quería bueno, tu sabes, perder tu...? – pregunto Harry comiendo unos fideos

Si – dijo ella poniéndose colorada – y tu aceptaste, tardaste pero al final, aceptaste

Harry empezo a reirse

Sos un tonto – dijo ella coloradisima

Sabes por que tarde en aceptar?

No, dime

Por que tenia miedo que no pudiera olvidarte cuando te fueras, y eso fue lo que paso, me di cuenta que estaba enamorado cuando me dijiste que te ibas con Krum – dijo Harry – y creo que desde ese día nunca pude olvidarte, hasta que empece a estudiar me dedique a ser Auror y concentrarme en mi carrera hasta eu volviste – dijo mirándola

Nunca me dijiste nada – dijo ella

Lo se, pasa que me di cuenta que dejas todo por Krum, a nosotros, pense que nunca sentirías algo por mi como lo que sientes por el – dijo Harry

Y por que aceptaste? – dijo ella

Por que en ese momento te creí de que eras virgen, entonces pense que era un honor jaja, y bueno un que sea podía demostrarte mi amor, aunque no te dieras cuenta – dijo este mirándola a los ojos, ella se acerco y lo beso en los labios mientras una lagrima salía de sus ojos – después de varios días me entere que tuviste un accidente, casi me muero al pensar que algo te había pasado y con Ron intentamos ir para allá pero no había como ir.. intentamos todo pero no salió

Te quiero – dijo ella que estaba abrazándose a el, unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos al recordar lo que tanto le había ocultado

Creo que va a ser mejor que nos vallamos a casa, ven – Harry, pago la cuenta, luego fue hasta su auto y la levo hasta su departamento, donde la preparo en su cama para que empezara a hacer reposo, Ron ya estaba ahí en el departamento esperándolos

Ron, Harry es el padre! – dijo ella abrazando a su amigo

Ya lo sabia – dijo Ron contento por sus mejores amigos – felicitaciones

Gracias, perdón si dude de ti – Harry disculpándose con Ron

Esta todo mas que bien – dijo ron – tenias motivos – Harry le dio un beso a Hermione y la tapo en su cama – saben estos son los momentos en que pienso que hacemos un mal trío, a veces siento que estoy de más – dijo Ron mirando a la pareja – y no es la primera vez que lo siento – haciendo puchero

Oh cállate – dijo Hermione diciéndole que se acerque y abrazándolo – siempre seremos un trío

Ojo! En la cama no – dijo mirando a Ron severamente (Harry) – no comparto todo, sábelo

No te preocupes no lo esperaba de ti – dijo él sonriendo falsamente, mientras los demás se reían y el lo siguio

.-&.-.&.-.&.-.&.-.&.-.&.- .-&.-.&.-.&.-.&.-.&.-.&.- .-&.-.&.-.&.-.&.-.&.-.&.- .-&.-.&.-.&.-.&.-.&.-.&.-

bueno espero que les alla gustado, por fin juntitos! Sisisisisis jajaja bueno RR! RR! Plisss, ademas me gustaria que visitaran si tiene un ratito mi otro fic, que lo hago con una loca pero bueno, nos encanta hacerlo ) abajo contesto sus RR!

Kitty in celo: jajaja odio a cho, estoy viendo seriamente darle un final MUY feo ajjajaa, espero que sigas lleyendo i muchas gracias por tu RR, lo de los examenes.. ejm... ejm... ejem.. vas a tener que esperar unc cachitin, besotes

FranGilraen: tienes que actualizar tus fics! me muero por saber que pasa! me alegro que te guste ii espero q continues lleyendo, saludos, besos

monikilla-tonks: bueno uff por finn volvvi! si me tarde las verdad que si, tenes toda la raozn, lo de harry ii bueno hasta yo me pregunto eso! jaja, ron y hermi, si paso algo? bueno secrto entere nosotras dale? nop jaja, pero con Ron... Cho ii buerno eso lo veras prontito te lo aseguro, en este capitulo masomenos t responde algooooo, ii si es de harry, hagamos asi t cuento un poco, si cho esta embarazada es de harry ) t dije demaciado! pero si es de harry, bueno muchos besos, hasta pronto

LunaNis: bueno hace mucho q no actualizaba ii no me acordaba bien donde estaba esa parte que dijiste,

LunaNis; bueno tube que lleeer todo el capitulo para encontrar donde estaba esa parte al verdad es que tenes razon, es raro como quedo, pero lo que quize decir, q por sierto no me salio, es que la sonrisa que hermy le daba a Ron era como diciendole que ella estaba bien, aunque no eras asi, osea intentandose de hacerse la q no le dolia q su amado harry se valla ajja, bueno que pyuedo decir, tenes razon aja me eh equibocado, ojala q a todos los deje claros ii mas a vos, me alegro que hallas leido el fic, muchos besoss y gracias!

Hsta la proxima, ojala no sea en mucho timpo ; ).. prometo que en tanto no, visiten mi otro fic, saludos ii GRACIAS POR LEER! besoss


	9. De Verdades y Amores

Había pasado dos semanas exactamente desde que Harry se había enterado que era el padre del hijo que Hermione estaba esperando, como era de esperarse, Harry y Hermione dormían en el cuarto de este y Ron dormía en su cuarto. De los padres de Hermione nada se sabia solamente que no habían aparecido en esas dos semanas como habían dicho, Harry había terminado con Cho, lo había anunciado públicamente, aunque nada relacionado con Hermione, ese día a la mañana como siempre, el diario El Profeta llegaba al departamento.

_**EL PROFETA** La ex-novia del Niño-que- vivió ¿Embarazada! _

_Como todos saben el famoso Harry Potter hace exactamente dos semanas_

_termino con la relación con la señorita Cho Chang – Auror-. Hace_

_solo dos horas se confirmo la noticia que la ex –novia del famoso_

_salvador esta embarazada de un hijo de este, lo confirmo un examen_

_que se realizo, ayer a las 6 pm. El señor Harry Potter, aun no se a enterado_

_de la gran noticia, que hara al saber que esperan un hijo, que va a ser padre?_

_Este niño será otro salvador? Según informa el examen, la señorita Chan leva_

_dos semanas y cinco días de embarazo, su relación con el niño-que- vivió_

_termino_ _por razones desconocidas para nosotros ya que estos no quisieron_

_hablar del tema. Pero lo que si se sabe es que el Señor Potter fue el que_

_decidió terminar con la relación. La señora Cho Chag nos dirigió unas_

_palabras –"lo único que espero es que Harry acepte su hijo o hija, no le pido_

_que nuestra relación vuelva solo que se haga cargo de esto que formamos con_

_nuestro amor"-_

_-- Continuación pagina ocho –_

Hey Harry, lee esto – le dijo Ron que estaba en el comedor leyendo el Profeta

Si, ya me entere – dijo Harry entrando en la sala con la parte de abajo del piyama – no se, no le creo

Pues es obvio, como la dejaste, no sabe que inventar para que te quedes con ella – dijo Ron riéndose de que Harry no se diere cuenta de lo obvio

Pero, ella no es una mala persona – dijo Harry mirando a Ron, se acababan de levantar

No estaría tan segura de ello – dijo Hermione que llevaba un camisón blanco largo que le llegaba hasta los talones, ya tenía un poco de panza, había engordado un kilo, llevaba un mes exacto de embarazo

Por que? – Ron mirándola detenidamente, y Harry miraba a ron, severamente – ojo con lo que miras - dijo Harry mirando a Ron que este sonrió

Pienso que Cho fue al que interfirió en mis exámenes – dijo Hermione

Como? – dijo Harry sorprendido

Harry yo también lo pense, ella según me contaste conocía a la medica, yo pienso que la fue a ver y hizo algo, no sabemos que para que los exámenes de Hermione salgan mal, no entiendes, lo hizo para que siguieras con ella – Ron

Exactamente, por eso sabia lo de que tal vez eras el padre, ella fue con la señora y se dio cuenta por que la medica le dijo que vos eras el padre, entonces lo que hizo es hacer que los exámenes quedar para que Ron quede como el padre, ella no fue a hacerse análisis, ella fingió eso para cubrirse de lo que había arreglado para que los exámenes no digan que vos eras el verdadero padre de mi hijo – dijo esta seriamente

Y como explicas que me lo pregunto, digo para que me iba a preguntar si yo era el padre, el día que me fui de acá – dijo Harry mirándolos

Es fácil Harry, para no quedar como que sabia y para asegurarse que su plan había salido bien, cuando voz le contaste que los exámenes habían dicho que Ron era el padre, ella penso misión cumplida, entiendes? – dijo Hermione parada al lado de Harry

Si entiendo – dijo el que la agarro de la cintura y la beso, ella acomodo sus brazos entre el cuello de Harry, haciendo que este se estremeciera al principio, sus labios se rozaron lentamente, hasta formar un beso..

Sigo acá ehh – dijo Ron mirándola la escena mientras ellos se separaban y se reían del pelirrojo, mientras este ponía una cara de ternura

Ahora va a llegar el medico, creo que lo mejor es que vuelvas a la cama – dijo Harry y así ella lo hizo, obedeciéndolo como una niña pequeña pero muy bien mimada.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Buen día doctor, pase esta en la segunda habitación por el pasillo – dijo Harry mirándolo

Gracias – doctor

-- 20 minutos después –

Cómo esta doctor? – dijo Harry mirando al doctor que acaba de terminar de revisar a Hermione

Esta mucho mejor, esta como un embarazo normal, ya puede comenzar a hacer actividades, pero es mejor que valla despacio y sin alteraciones, según me contó que hoy tienen una fiesta, la dejo que valla pero fíjese que si tiene algún dolor, molestia o esta cansada, vuelvan de la fiesta – dijo el doctor

Harry estaba contento no podía creer que por fin Hermione se había recuperado y esta bien de salud – listo, muchas gracias doctor – dijo este

Vuelvo a pasar en una semana, mucha suerte – y se fue de la casa dejando a unos padres ilusionados y muy contentos

Harry – dijo Hermione desde la habitación, Harry había ido a contarle la buena noticia a Ron que había quedado en el living

Harry al escuchar que hermi lo llamaba salió disparado hacia al habitación, allí estaba Hermione sentada en la cama mirándolo tiernamente.

Te pasa algo? – le pregunta Harry de manera preocupada

Si – dijo ella levantándose, y acercándose a Harry, pone sus manos en su cuello, y este en su cintura la cual comienza a acariciar, ella comienza a besarlo con pasión, como si fuera la primera y ultima vez, Harry le responde, de pronto sus leguas entran al juego, entrando en batalla para juntarse y acariciarse, cada uno explora al otro, de pronto Harry la suelta, ella lo mira confundido..

Que pasa? – dice Hermione mirándolo, Harry va hasta la puerta y la cierra con llave, vuelve hacia Hermione y le dedica una sonrisa antes de acercarse y besarla de nuevo, esta vez con ternura, pero también con deseo de sentirla.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eran las diez, hoy tenían fiesta por que era el cumpleaños de Dumbledore, muchos magos habían sido invitados, personas del ministerio, aurors y amigos de su infancia. Harry, Ron y Hermione se estaban preparando, los hombres ya estaban en el living, esperando que esta termine de cambiarse para poder salir…

Hermione apúrate no vez que llegaremos tarde! – le gritaba Ron, se había puesto un traje azul y una camina blanca con corbata a juego

Te estas preparando demasiado, cuando llegamos no va a ver nadie y no vas a tener a ningún hombre que deslumbrar – le grito harry medio celoso

Hermione apareció por el pasillo que conducía a la sala, llevaba un vestido negro largo hasta los talones, se podía llegar a ver un taco de sus zapatos negros nuevos, el vestido era muy sencillo por delante pero por detrás estaba totalmente descubierto, desde los hombros hasta la cintura, lo único que hacia que el vestido se manutuviera en su lugar era unos finos breteles. Al principio parecía el vestido mas normal que hallan visto, pero cuando Hermione se adelanto para abrir la puerta, los dos lograron ver una espalda fina y que daba aspecto de suavidad.

Estas hermosas – le dijo harry que se aproximo por detrás, la agarro con esas grandes y expertas manos la cintura y le dio unos suaves besos en el hombro derecho, haciendo que esta cerrara los ojos y disfrutara el momento

Chico, creo que eso podrían dejarlo para más tarde, ahora vamonos – dijo Ron que había comenzado a desesperarse

Cuando llegaron a la dirección que decía la invitación, lograron ver una gran casa de dos pisos decorada con telas verdes, azules, rojas y doradas. Desde afuera se lograba ver una gran sala donde los invitados estaban sentados en mesas que llevaban un mantel dorado a combinación con las sillas.

Harry, Ron y Hermione les toco en una mesa junto con toda la familia Weasley, salvo Percy.

Queridos amigos, compañeros quiero decirles gracias a todos por estar aquí, es todo un honor tenerlos aquí presentes, en esta fecha que es mi cumpleaños como seguramente sabrán. Cada vez me queda menos tiempo y en cada cumpleaños lo noto mas, por eso quiero que sepan que me he arrepentido de muchas cosas en mi vida, errores de anciano – dijo mirando a Harry –

Pero si algo nunca me eh arrepentido es de apoyar a una persona a la que he dedicado parte de mi vida, parte de mi, pero sobretodo parte de mi corazón, seguramente todos los aquí presentes sabrán que mi cariño por ustedes va mas allá de lo mágico y seguramente sabrán que me he quedado sin familia hace mucho tiempo, pero creo que nunca me marco tanto, por que ustedes eran esa familia que yo había perdido, cada uno de ustedes me ayudo, compartió cosas conmigo y se los agradezco de corazón. – dijo el gran director – he pensado en dejar Hogwarts pero hoy no hablaremos de eso..

Quiero resaltar una persona en mi vida que la dio vuelta por completa y me hizo experimentar algo tan maravilloso y único que no se puede describir con palabras, quiero que todos sepan que hay una persona que marco mi vida y le puso un sentido mayor a esta, quiero decirles que esta persona es el mejor mago que jamás eh conocido, que ha demostrado valentía, fuerza pero sobre todo amor, una persona que a pesar de tener un pasado terrible nunca dejo que un amigo suyo corriera ningún peligro horroroso, que supo dar amor y recibirlo como un don – respiro profundo y rápidamente continuo

Una persona especial para mi, que el día de hoy me doy cuenta que quiero como si fuera mi propia familia y que en mi corazón hay un lugar que siempre será de el y de nadie mas, gracias Harry – Harry se levanto de su asiento y en paso seguro se acerco hacia el director que estaba en el medio del salón, lo abrazo, esa imagen, ese abrazo, todo estaba dicho – ahora todo a bailar

Harry fue hasta donde estaba hermione – Me concedes esta pieza? – dijo harry mirándola cariñosamente

No lo dudaría – hermy, salieron a bailar, cada canción se hacia mas lenta hasta que llego la última canción, harry dejo de bailar y miro a hermione ell estaba sobre su pecho bailando cerca de el con los ojos cerrados – Pasa algo harry?

Eh si, quiero decirte algo importante pero no se si.. no se – dijo harry acariciándole las manos que tenia entre la suyas, sus ojos se cruzaron

Dime – dijo ella sonriéndole – no tengas miedo soy yo

Hermy, yo.. yo quiero decirte algo desde hace mucho pero bueno tu sabes, pasaron tantas cosas que ya no se ni como decírtelo, hermy quiero.. quiero decirte que te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón y solo necesito saber que sientes tu, pero antes de eso quiero proponerte algo, algo que va a cambiar nuestras vidas – harry estaba sonrosado de pronto la música paro todo el salón estaba en silencio viendo a escena en medio de la pista, harry se había arrodillado – Hermy te comporterías conmigo, si me dices que no, no te culpo.. yo..

Pero que estas diciendo, claro que si – hermy sonriéndole, una lagrima caí por el costado derecho de su rostro, harry se levanto y la agarro de la cintura atrayéndola así si, la beso, un beso profundo donde todo se puso en juego, sonrieron, harry la agarro de la cintura la subió y le dio una vuelta en el aire, mientras el pelo de ella se sacudía mirando al amor de su vida, mirando aquel niño que años atrás conoció, mirando a Harry.

te amo harry, siempre te he amado- dijo ella y mientras se abrazaba y se besaban la gente empezó a aplaudir, Ron se acerco llorando, se abrazo con harry, fue hacia hermione y la abrazo muy fuerte levantándola del suelo, le beso la mejilla, todos se acercaban a felicitarlos.

- - - - - - - - -

El día de la boda había llegado, todos estaban tristes y nadie en miles de kilómetros sonreía, estaban en un bonito jardín, las decoraciones eran blancas con rosas rosas, la alfombra roja estaba en el medio de las dos filas de asientos, donde ya toda la gente había llegado y miraba para adelante, el costado del lado de la novia miraban felices a harry, mientras del lado del novio caras tristes y desilusionadas lo miraban.

De pronto la música empieza a tocar y todos miran para atrás, de pronto de la cantidad de flores sale la novia, llevaba un vestido blanco, que estaba echó con un corsé arriba y una pollera recta que caía pegada a las piernas de esta, unos zapatos blancos con destellos brillantes que parecían diamantes reales, el ramo era como la decoración de rosas rosas con cintas blancas, en el pelo un rodete sostenido por una bonita corona de flores y el tul que caí para adelanté tapando su fino rostro.

Harry miraba como ella se acercaba por la alfombra paso a paso, lentamente a la mano de su padre, hasta que llego al centro de la ceremonia, ambos se sonrieron y harry agarro sus manos y mirándose se dirigieron hacia la persona que los haría marido y mujer.

El sacerdote empezó a relatar y a aconsejarle a la pareja y llego el gran momento, tan esperado por la novia, el momento mas importante seguro de toda su vida, ahí estaba parada realizando sus sueños, harry en ese momento se le vino el mundo abajo, parecía triste, se estaba ¿casando?

Usted señor Harry Potter acepta a Cho Chang como esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe? – pregunto el sacerdote, todos miraban con impaciencia la escena

- - - - - - -- - -

Sudando Harry se despertó, entre las sabanas de ceda con el torso denudo dando a la luz unos abdominales bien formados, recordó lo que acaba de soñar, estaba en su cama al lado de Hermione, cansado, le dolía mucha la cabeza, que mal sueño, todo había sido un sueño (mejor dicho una gran pesadilla ) De pronto se escucho el teléfono, atendió rápido para no despertar a Hermione que se encontraba placidamente dormida, con una sonrisa en su rostro a los brazos de él. (N/A quien no! ;) picaronas)

Hola – Harry desde el living de su casa

Hola, Harry? – Cho desde su apartamento

Si, quien habla? – Harry desde el living

Cho

Ah, vos.. – dijo Harry

Si, quiero que nos juntemos, supongo que ya te enteraste, me gustaría que hablemos sobre nuestro hijo – Cho que sonrió y miro su vientre una criatura nacía dentro de el

Esta bien, cuando te gustaría? Hoy te parece bien? – dice Harry

Claro a las diez en casa, te parece? – dice Cho seductivamente

No, prefiero en un lugar publico, haré reservaciones para cenar, a las nueve te paso a buscar, hasta entones? – dijo Harry que no le gusto nada la forma de hablar del chica.

Obvio, te espero – dijo Cho lo ultimo que el escucho fue el tono del teléfono, tonn tonn tonn, se dio cuenta que no había cortado todavía, puso el teléfono en su lugar y se dedico a hacer el desayuno, esa noche, seria mas difícil de lo que el se imaginaba.

- - - - - - - -

Estaba llegando al restaurante, me faltaba solo media cuadra, la entrada era de vidrio con bordes terminados en dorado, abrí la puerta despacio, alguien se acerco a mi, una persona alta morocha y de ojos negros..

Señor Potter, bienvenido, su invitada ya ha llegado, sígame por favor – me dijo, pasando por grandes mesas llegamos a una escalera que subía para llegar a otro piso, cerca de la escalera había una mesa para dos personas, sentada estaba cho, se podía llegar a ver la espalda de esta que llevaba un vestido negro brillante, las tiras del vestido se cruzaban en la espalda, dando un toque sin duda elegante.

Gracias – digo ya casi llegando a la mesa, le hago una seña para que se retire y camino hacia la mesa, Cho ya se había levantado, estaba radiante como siempre, al llegar me abraza, y siento como con una de las manos hace una seña a alguien que estaba seguramente detrás mió – hola Cho, por favor suéltame, creo que esto no esta bien – pero ella no lo soltó, ella acaricio lentamente su cara, el no la detuvo, no quería hacerlo, de pronto los labios de Cho estaban sobre los de Harry, harry sentía como los labios se presionaban lentamente, no podía reaccionar, estaba con la mente en blanco entonces fue cuando sintió la lengua de Cho moverse por dentro de su boca, sintió escalofríos, de pronto vio como un flash salía de un cámara de fotos a la distancia, Harry soltó a cho

Por que hiciste eso? – harry – Harry, yo te amo – dijo miro confundido, le atraía? Si, claro que si, pero solo era una cara bonita mas, no significaba nada en su corazón, Cho no dijo nada, unas lagrimas empezaron a salir de su rostro, fue entonces que harry sintió como sus piernas caían, se sintió morir despacio, había visto bien, si, si que lo había echo, hay adelante estaba un periodista de El Profeta, y Cho se habia desmayado justo delante de sus pies..

_

* * *

_

Bueno estoy preparada para los tomatazos jaja sisis, no dejo de hacer que pasen cosas tristes, lo se, pero sepan que todavía no llega el final, todavía faltan cuando unos 5 capítulos? No se tal ves mas tal vez menos, **quiero agradecerle a aquellos que aun siguen leyendo el fic y toman unos minutos para escribirme algo, gracias!**

ME GUSTARIA QUE VISITEN MI OTRO FIC: TENGO MIS OJOS PUESTOS EN TI, que lo hago con: Lady Ski, muchos besos y me despido, Agus

Muchisimas Gracias a Todos sus RR, gracias me animaan demaciado y tengo unas buenas videntes, chicas tienen eldon de la adivinacion, sigan asi! ; )


End file.
